


As We Were

by TheDeadMasquerade



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadMasquerade/pseuds/TheDeadMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie is sent back to when the Originals were human and she finds herself being swept of her feet by a very human Niklaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Back

Bonnie looked up at the abandoned witch house in front of her, she had no idea why she was there but she felt like she needed to be here, like something was pulling her here. The young witch walked into the house with caution there was just something a little off; she could sense there was another presence in the abandoned house. She knew it did not belong to any of the spirits of the dead witches who had died here, they had all moved on after she brought Jeremy [back](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/1/As-We-Were) to life, but there was something, or someone.

She continued to walk further into the dusty old home, eyeing each room she passed. Once she reached the room where most of her spells had taken place, she saw a figure standing by the fire place. The stranger had her back to the younger witch but Bonnie was able to see that she was a woman.

"I'm glad you could make it, Bonnie," the strange woman said, turning around to face the teen, "there isn't a need to be frightened, I mean well," Bonnie studied the strangers appearance, she looked to be in her mid-thirties and was tall and slim with long, wavy, blonde hair and a pale complexion, she had a beautiful and friendly face.

"Who are you?" Bonnie demanded, making sure her tone had a fierce edge to it.

"My name is Tamara," she walked up to Bonnie and held out her hand for Bonnie to take, "you can trust me."

The younger girl slowly raised her hand to Tamara's and as soon as they made [contact](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/1/As-We-Were), Bonnie felt it a familiar feeling, but it also held something unfamiliar, something she couldn't put her finger on.

"You're a witch" Bonnie realised, letting go of her hand.

Tamara nodded her head, "I am,"

"Did you force me to come here?" Bonnie asked while looking around the room.

Tamara pointed over to the fireplace and noticed a hair brush, one that she must have left here when she faked her death, "I used that to form…I guess you can call it connection between us and that is what brought you here," she explained to the younger witch, "like a said before, Bonnie, I mean you no harm."

"Then why did you call me here?" Bonnie [question](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/1/As-We-Were) and her voice rose slightly.

"I know this will seem odd, but you are needed for something, something important."

"What?"

Tamara shook her head, "I'm sorry, but that I cannot tell you. You will only know when the time is right."

"What does that even mean?" Bonnie questioned the older witch.

"When you do what you are needed to do, then you will return home," she told Bonnie whose eyes widened.

"Return home? What do you mean return home? What is this?" Bonnie shot at Tamara, none of this was making any sense. Who was this witch? What the hell was she talking about?

"Believe me when I say that no harm will come to you, you will be protected," Tamara said taking a step towards Bonnie.

"What are you talking about?" The young witch was so confused and a little fearful.

"Bonnie, please just trust me," the older witch pleaded, "the spirits chose you to do this and they will look after you," she said, raising her hands to the younger witches face, "you don't need to be scared."

"What do you need me to do?" Bonnie asked wearily.

"What you need cannot be found anywhere in the current world," she explained, "You need to go back, back to when it began."

The fear welled inside the young teenager; she did not have a good feeling about this.

"Close your eyes and remember, Bonnie, no harm will come to you," Tamara whispered to reassure the young girl.

Bonnie closed her eyes and felt Tamara place two fingers on her forehead, when she opened her eyes; she was no longer inside the witch house. Bonnie now stood in the middle of a very unfamiliar place in an unfamiliar time. Everything was so different; there were camp fires on the ground, hut-like houses made from wood and women dressed in long dress and then men in tunics and pants. Looking down at herself, she noticed she was now wearing a long dress, made out of some sort of cloth, with long sleeves.

Where had Tamara sent her?

"Hello," a sweet voice from behind her greeted, Bonnie turned and came face to face with the Original vampire, Rebekah.


	2. Rebekah

" _Hello," a sweet voice from behind her greeted. Bonnie turned and came face to face with the Original vampire, Rebekah._ Bonnie was at a complete loss for words, this Rebekah seemed so…normal…so…human. "Are you Bonnie?" she asked kindly.

"Uh… yes," was all Bonnie could manage to say.

"Tamara is looking for you. She said you had wondered off," she said with a friendly smile upon her face.

Bonnie's ears pricked up at the mention of Tamara's name. She was here too?

"Come on, I'll take you [back](http://i.trkjmp.com/click?v=QVU6MjE0ODE6NjpiYWNrOjRkNmYyMjBkZTk1ZDVjZGU5MzQzNjIzOWQ3MmExZDU4OnotMTE0Ny00MzU1Mzp3d3cuZmFuZmljdGlvbi5uZXQ6MTI1NzI6NDhjNTY1YjQzNzExOGY5ZDBiNjI5ZDEzY2ZlMjI5NTU) to her home," she offered and took a hold of Bonnie's hand and lead her through the village. Bonnie was expecting to feel the usual feeling of death once Rebekah touched her hand, but she didn't. She felt nothing and she noticed that Rebekah seemed so different from the Rebekah of now, so much sweeter, kinder.

Could this be what her 'mission' is about, the Original family? Was she supposed to stop them from turning into vampires?

"Here we are," Rebekah announced stopping out the front of one of the wooden houses.

"Oh, Bonnie, I was beginning to worry," Tamara said coming out of her home. "Thank you for finding her, Rebekah." She thanked the Original sister before leading the younger witch inside.

"So this is what it's about?" Bonnie questioned Tamara when they were alone "the Original family?"

Tamara nodded, "Like I said earlier I cannot tell you much. You need to learn it for yourself and once you do then you can return home,"

"They are human aren't they?" Bonnie asked and Tamara shook her head. "Am I supposed to stop them from turning or something?"

"Absolutely not, you cannot try to change [history](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/2/As-We-Were), Bonnie, it can cause severe consequences for the future," Tamara gravely warned the young witch.

"How did she even know who I was?"

"As far as everyone here is concerned you are the daughter of a very close friend of mine who died in a tragic accident and I have taken you in," she explained to Bonnie. "Oh, and be careful of how you speak and act, rules are different around here and I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble," she added.

"This is all so overwhelming," Bonnie muttered and placed a hand on her forehead trying to calm herself down. She felt as though she could pass out at any moment.

"I know and I'm sorry this has all happened so suddenly. You've barely had any time to adjust," Tamara sympathised with the younger girl. "There is also no harm in getting to know the Original family; Rebekah really is a lovely girl."

"Speaking of family won't mine be worried that I have just mysteriously disappeared?"

"You needn't worry about that, Bonnie; we have taken care of it."

"We, who is we?" Bonnie questioned the older witch.

"Those are matters that you shouldn't worry yourself with. Just know that we have taken care of it and everything is fine," she reassured Bonnie, who wasn't entirely convinced but there wasn't much she could do when she was currently one thousand years in the past.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well whatever it is it cannot be done in here. Go outside look around but don't wonder too far because the neighbouring village is the home of the werewolves," she replied to Bonnie while practically pushing her out the door.

Pushy woman, Bonnie thought to herself. She let out a sigh she looked around at her surroundings. The young witch had no idea where to start and all she wanted to do was go home and curl up in the comfort of her own bed. She looked around more and noticed Rebekah standing by a large tree which seemed to be right in the centre of the village and headed tentatively towards the other girl but stopped short when another figure approached Rebekah. Bonnie could not see his face but there was something familiar about him.

Rebekah and the unknown man shared a few words before the young blonde caught sight of Bonnie and called out to her, "Bonnie!"

The man beside Rebekah turned around to see who his sister had greeted and the witch's blood immediately went cold, the man was Klaus. He looked relatively the same, but his hair was longer and he too seemed different. He didn't have the same look in his eye as the present day Klaus had.

"Hi Rebekah," Bonnie greeted as nicely as possible, trying to push away her fear of the soon to be vampire and hybrid in front of her.

"This is one of my brothers, Niklaus," she introduced, "Niklaus, this is who Tamara has been speaking about."

"It is nice to finally meet you, Bonnie," Klaus, or right now, Niklaus, said and sent a friendly smile to the young witch.

Bonnie found his smile to be infectious and couldn't help but smile back, "it's nice to meet you too."

"If you'll both excuse me, I must go find Elijah," Klaus excused himself from the girls, sending Bonnie another contagious smile before walking off and leaving Bonnie alone with Rebekah.

"I'm sorry to hear about your family," Rebekah spoke after a few moment of silence passed. Bonnie turned to the other girl and sent her a small but friendly smile; she  _really_  didn't know what say. "It must be difficult for you, having to leave your home after such a loss."

"It has been," she replied.

"What were they like?" Rebekah asked and the two girls started to walk.

"My father is…was very kind and loving and my mother…not so much," she answered truthfully. Although she didn't know too much about her mother (her father refused to speak of her), she obviously wasn't too loving or she wouldn't have left her and her dad all those years ago…or will leave in a thousand years' time. This time travel thing was already doing her head in.

"You were not close to your mother?" she asked with a hint of disbelief in her tone. Bonnie faintly remembered what Elena told her about Rebekah's past and how devastated she was by her mother's death. Bonnie shook her head no.

"Are you close with your family?" Bonnie asked trying to turn to attention away from herself.

Rebekah nodded her head and smiled, "I love my mother dearly and I'm very close to my brothers, Niklaus most of all."

Bonnie was curious to know why she had not mentioned her father but she chose not to push the topic.

They spent the next half hour talking and Bonnie was surprised to find how easy it was to talk to Rebekah and she nearly forgot everything that was currently happening.

"There is my brother, Elijah," she pointed out to Bonnie. The witch followed her gaze and saw Elijah walking towards them and took in his appearance. Like Niklaus, he had longer hair too. She had only met Elijah a few times back in her own time but he seemed different from all other vampires she had met. He had class and was very sophisticated and he showed her respect. There were a few situations where she would catch him gazing at her with an expression that she was not able to read all the time, but there was one time that she could. He looked at her like he knew her. Had this already happened? Had she already gone back in the past? Was time some sort of eternal loop? The witch had never given this much thought before, but now that she was, she could feel a mean head ache brewing.

This was doing her head in and the worse thing was that there probably wasn't any aspirin here.


	3. Explaining Time

"Elijah is the oldest of us," she pointed out to Bonnie as Elijah neared them.

"Little sister," he greeted Rebekah with a smile before turning to Bonnie, "and you must be Bonnie," he said with a charming smile and reached for her hand by her side and brought it to his lips, "It's lovely to meet you."

Bonnie couldn't help but blush at the action and out of the corner of her eye she could see Rebekah with a grin on her face.

"Mother needs you for a moment," Elijah said to Rebekah after letting go of Bonnie's hand.

The young blonde nodded her head, "I will be right there, I'll just take Bonnie back to Tamara's," she said and put her hand on Bonnie's arm. The two girls walked away from the oldest Original brother and Rebekah let out a small laugh. Bonnie looked at her confused. "You have not even been here a day and yet you have caught the attention of two of my brothers," she explained to Bonnie with a smile on her face.

"Two?"

"Yes, Niklaus kept looking back at you after he had walked off," she informed with a sly smile.

Bonnie didn't know what to think about that. Did she really want the hybrid vampire that has or will cause her friends so much pain to take an interest in her?

"I do not think so," she said, smiling.

Rebekah said nothing, she just continued to smile.

The young witch looked at the smiling blonde and found herself smiling a little wider.

It may not be so bad here after all.

* * *

"Do you really think it was best to send her?" a tall, sleek male asked his female companion while they watched the scene in front of them.

"It has to be her, you already knew that," the female answered.

"So you've said, but why? If we don't send her then none of this has to happen," he tried to reason with his partner.

"You know all of this already, it has to happen. They have to turn," she firmly said to him as they watched the young witch talk with the younger Original sister. "Tamara will look out for her; she's the very best of us. There is no one better for this job then her." She said turning to the male and touching his arm, "everything will work out like it's supposed to. Besides, she was chosen for this for a reason."

They exchanged a look between one another before turning their attention back to the witch.

* * *

Rebekah had left Bonnie back at Tamara's home before leaving to see what her mother needed.

"Do you feel any better?" Tamara asked Bonnie once she returned.

"A little," she admitted, "still feeling a bit overwhelmed though."

"Once you get settled you should [start](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/3/As-We-Were) to feel better."

"Settled in? Exactly how long am I going to be here for?" Bonnie asked to older woman.

"I couldn't [answer](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/3/As-We-Were) that question for you even if I wanted to, Bonnie. Everything is up to you."

"So if I don't find out whatever it is I need to…I'm stuck here? That's just great," she scoffed and threw her arms up in frustration.

"No, Bonnie, you do not understand me, you are going home because you will find out what you need to. It's destiny for you to find out," she explained to Bonnie and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "just relax and while you are in here just act like you would normally. It might make you feel more at home but out there," she said and pointed to the door, "just be careful."

"I have somewhat of an idea, Alaric taught us about it in History class."

"So, what's the deal with the Original family?" Bonnie asked Tamara a little while later.

"There is no deal, Bonnie, they are just ordinary people."

"Yeah, for now, until they become the first vampires in existence," she said with furrowed brows. "How does it happen anyway?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Tamara said to Bonnie who let out a heavy sigh. She was tired of all the secrecy and mystery. She just wished she knew what it was she needed to know so she could leave.

* * *

"Niklaus," Rebekah drawled out her brother's name as she greeted him with a sly tone.

"What do you want, Bekah?" he asked while he sharpened his sword.

"Nothing at all, brother," she smiled and took a seat next to him. "What did you think of Bonnie?"

"She seems like a very nice girl," he said, not looking up from his sword.

"Very pretty, isn't she?" Rebekah pressed on. She had a feeling her and Bonnie would be close and she would love for her and Niklaus to be together.

"What are you doing, Bekah?" he asked his sister and dropping his sword to the ground.

"Nothing, Nik, I just noticed that you kept staring at her," she said, "and if you did like her, you may want to do something as she has caught Elijah's eye as well," she explained to her closest brother before getting up and going back inside her home to help her mother.

* * *

"Hey, can I ask a question?" Bonnie asked Tamara.

"Of course you can."

"Well, back in my time when Elijah was around, there were a few situations that I caught him staring at me and sometimes he looked at me liked he knew me. So has this already happened?"

"Time may seem simple, Bonnie, but it isn't," Tamara began, "time is sort of like an eternal loop, as we speak, and there is a past, a present and a future all happening at once. To answer your question, yes, this has already happened to your present day Originals. Elijah looked at you like he knew you because he does know you," she explained as simply as possible so not to confuse the young girl.

Bonnie nodded her head in understanding, "so obviously Klaus and I don't get along here for him to have no trouble killing me in my time," she said, more to herself then Tamara.

"One thing you need to learn about Klaus, dear, is that he is a very confusing soul and there is a reason why he tried to kill you but it may not be why you expected," she told the witch. Tamara knew exactly why and she wanted to tell Bonnie but she couldn't. Not yet anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and understood what I was trying to say with the time loop thingy and if not I'll explain for you. Basically Bonnie has gone back into the past before when it was happening for the present day Originals, so Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah would have already met Bonnie when they met her in Mystic Falls 2010. After the reviews I have decided to combine the two parts of the story so when this part is done I will continue with part 2 in the same story. Thanks so much for all the reviews/favs/alerts! Please keep them coming I love the reviews! 3.


	4. Ayanna

Bonnie was pleased that she survived her first night, but was already beginning to feel just a little homesick. It wasn't like she was a few hours from home; she was in the same town just one thousand years in the past. She wondered what her friends and family were doing. Did they think she was missing? Bonnie was also very curious to know what Tamara meant when she said 'they had taken care of it'. Who were 'they'?

The young witch was staring out the [window](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/4/As-We-Were) of Tamara's home, looking at all the passing people. She had no freaking clue what time it was but she knew it had to be morning as the sun only rose a few hours ago. Her gaze moved and soon fell on a young man who was practicing with a sword. He seemed very skilled with it and Bonnie was impressed. She had held a sword once before and practically dropped it as soon as she picked it up so she knew that wielding a sword was no easy task but this man was very skilled with it. She was mesmerised with the movement his body made with every step he took and every move of his upper body.

She knew exactly who it was, she could tell by the hair. It had to be Klaus, and her suspicions where confirmed when she finally caught a glimpse of his face as he turned to talk to a man. Bonnie couldn't see very well from her [current](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/4/As-We-Were) position but well enough to see the expression appear on Klaus' face once the other man appeared. Fear. Bonnie wondered what (or who) could make Klaus look so fearful. He seemed so fearless and in control whenever she had been in his presence in her own time.

"Tamara," Bonnie called, getting the older woman's attention, "who is that?" she asked and pointed to the man standing in front of Klaus.

Tamara walked over to the window and looked where Bonnie was pointing and a frown appeared on her face, "that is Mikael, Bonnie, he is the father of the Originals."

"Elijah said to Elena that Klaus and his father did not get on well, is that true?" She asked, recalling what Elijah had said to Elena.

"It is. Mikael loves his family dearly but him and Niklaus just seem to clash. It is a real shame how he is treated, he tries so hard for Mikael's approval but never seems to get it," Tamara said to Bonnie, staring at the scene ahead.

"Does he know that Klaus isn't his real son?" Bonnie asked and Tamara shook her head no and before she opened her mouth to speak the door opened and an unknown man walked in. He was around six feet tall with ashy blonde hair reaching just above his shoulders.

"Finally," Tamara muttered and looked at the man and then pulled him off to the other side of the room.

"I apologise for my lateness, my other task went a bit longer than expected," he said to Tamara in a hushed tone but Bonnie still managed to pick it up.

"It's fine, Godric, as far as they know you have been here the whole time," she replied, equally as quiet.

Something was off, Bonnie noted to herself. She wasn't sure what it was but she had that feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her something wasn't right. Bonnie may be still relatively new to witchcraft, but she knew witches did not have the type of power to just jump through time whenever they pleased, or if ever.

Tamara and the man shared a few more hushed words before she lead him over to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, this is Godric, my husband," Bonnie narrowed her eyes slightly, she wasn't convinced.

"What's going on?" Bonnie demanded, "If I am going to be stuck a thousand years in the past then I think I deserve to know as much as I can."

"Bonnie, please…"

"No, I know that witches don't have to power to do this kind of stuff."

"Just tell her, Tamara," Godric said and placed a hand on Tamara's shoulder, "Bonnie's right, she deserves to know."

"Okay," she sighed in defeat at being out voted. "I didn't want to tell you right away because I didn't want to overwhelm you too much, but Godric is right, you should know" she admitted. "I'm not a witch."

"But when I touched you, I felt it," Bonnie replied, confused.

"I made you think that is what you felt."

"I don't understand," Bonnie replied, shaking her head in confusion.

"I thought that if you believed that I was a witch, then you would have an easier time trusting me," she explained to Bonnie.

"So if you aren't a witch then what are you?" Bonnie tried to keep her voice strong, but she could hear the nervousness come out. She couldn't help it, being here just made her feel so vulnerable, like there was nowhere to hide.

Tamara and Godric shared some looks before he took over, "we are spirits," he told Bonnie.

"Spirits? As in ghosts?" Bonnie questioned them.

"Not ghosts, we like to call ourselves Spirit Guides. We guide certain people through certain journeys that were designed specifically for them. Like this one is for you," Tamara took back over from Godric, "we are one of the most powerful beings in the universe; there is nearly nothing we can't do."

"What do you mean this was designed for me?"

"It means that there is no other person in this world capable of this task. It was specifically written for you and Spirit Guides are the ones that help you through it," Tamara explained and tried to keep things simple. Over the last couple thousand years she had learned that a short and sweet history lesson was the way to go, she'd lost count of how many had passed out from the full explanation.

"If you only guide people through their destinies then who writes it?" she questioned them.

Tamara gave a little frown; of course Bonnie would ask that question. "They go by so many names and the Angels of Destiny is one of them. They created every path for every living being on this universe. There is nothing they cannot do."

"They're angels?" Bonnie questioned with a raised brow.

"Not feathery wings and bright halos type angels, but yes, in some cultures they are considered to be angels."

"I was having a hard enough time having to deal with vampires, werewolves, witches and ghosts and now I have to deal with Spirit Guides and angels? This is just great," Bonnie gave a dry laugh and rubbed a hand over her forehead.

"That is why I didn't want to tell you," Tamara frowned.

"I think I need some air," Bonnie mumbled and began to head for the door, leaving Godric and Tamara alone.

Once she was outside in the fresh air she took a deep breath and mentally tried to calm herself down. She ran a hand through her brown locks and started to walk in no particular direction, she just needed to walk. It was something she did when she became overwhelmed, whether it was pacing back and forth in her room or walking around in the woods back home.

While she was alone, she took a second to really take in her surroundings. It really was a sight, she thought to herself. She may even take advantage of the situation to earn herself an A on her next paper on the Viking period for History class.

She soon found herself at the tree where she and Rebekah had been talking the previous day and was surprised to find a small bush of Vervain at the base of the large tree.

"The Vervain plant is one of my favourites," an unfamiliar voice spoke from behind Bonnie. The young witch turned around and faced the women. "You must be Bonnie. Rebekah has spoken much about you. My name is Ayanna. I am a close friend of Rebekah's mother, Esther." the woman introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Bonnie politely said, her voice revealing her slight intimidation of the older woman. Bonnie observed the other woman; she noted that she gave off this aura of power, an aura that Bonnie had only seen around other witches. Other Bennett witches to be more specific.

"Have you discovered it yet?" Ayanna asked.

Bonnie looked at the older woman with a confused expression. "Excuse me?"

"Have you discovered your purpose for being here in this time?" Ayanna asked as she leant down and picked some of the Vervain. "I know you are a witch, Bonnie." Ayanna revealed when she stood up straight.

Bonnie's eyes widened as Ayanna spoke but the other woman gave Bonnie a friendly smile before continuing. "No need to be frightened, Bonnie. You should know that witches have the ability to sense one another and the pull is only stronger when there is a relation involved."

"Relation?" Bonnie repeated. "Are you saying that we…"

"We are family, Bonnie. I could sense it the moment I saw you, before that even." Ayanna said with a smile and put her hand on Bonnie's arm.

When their skin made contact, Bonnie felt the same thing she felt when she touched Lucy for the first time. It was like a light was glowing around them as they connected.

"You have made the connection, I see." Another female voice spoke.

"Esther," Ayanna greeted as she turned around. "This is my descendent, Bonnie," the much older witch introduced.

"It is wonderful to meet another Bennett, such a powerful lineage you descend from." Esther said, looking at Bonnie. "Are you aware of why you are here?"

Bonnie shook her head. "They will not tell me. They say that I need to figure it out for myself," she replied.

"The spirits." Esther said with a knowing look.

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "Yes, how did you know?"

"When a witch is powerful enough and in a close enough range, we are able to sense when something is being altered. The other night Ayanna and I sensed a rather large disturbance and the next thing we know, here you are." Esther explained. "Only the Spirits would be powerful enough to perform something so extreme. Tamara has something to do with this, no?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "She said she was my Spirit Guide." She said, the words feeling unfamiliar falling from her mouth. "You do know about Tamara?" Bonnie asked, suddenly afraid that she may have revealed too much.

"We know she is a Spirit. She is the one that gave Ayanna the visions that lead us here." Esther replied. "We are grateful for Tamara and that is why I would like to help you in whatever way I can while you are here."

"I would really appreciate that. I have no idea what I am doing here," Bonnie said with small laugh.

It was nice to have other witches around, especially when one was her ancestor.

* * *

Back in the present time, Rebekah Mikaelson walked into her brother's bedroom without knocking, she was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. After so long she was finally going to get her best friend back. "Nik, I'm going to go wait for Bonnie to return at the Witch House. Would you like to join me?"

Klaus shook his head and continued to read the book he had in his hands. Rebekah let out a heavy sigh. "You have been waiting for this moment for a thousand years. Don't start acting like a petulant child now."

"You should be pleased that you will be getting Bonnie to yourself for a while without me there," he finally replied but still not looking up from his book. "I'm sure you two have quite a bit to catch up on," he added in a bored tone.

"What is wrong with you, Nik? She is finally coming back to us and you're miserable about it!"

Klaus slammed his book shut and through it on the floor and stood from his seat. "She's coming back to you, Bekah. She will not look twice at me after all that I've done. So I apologise for not getting excited to get my heart broken again."

"You don't know that, Nik. She loves you."

"She loves Niklaus, Bekah. She does not love me." The hybrid said with a sombre voice before pushing past his sister.

Rebekah stayed in the same spot after her brother stormed out, a frown replaced the bright smile that she wore only minutes earlier.

This was not how today was supposed to turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were a little confused with that last line, I'll explain. Basically Bonnie being back in time will only last a day in normal time. In my story, when someone goes back in time, the past runs quicker than present day and don't worry I am confusing myself here too.
> 
> Any guesses on what Bonnie's task is?
> 
> Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! Next update should be soon. I currently have a lot of spare time on my hands!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and I just want to let you know that this isn't going to be 100% historically correct. I'm going to try my best to keep things accurate and all but trying to keep things historically correct gave me a major headache and made me want to toss my computer on the ground lol.


	5. Make Your Move

After Bonnie's conversation with Ayanna and Esther, she had intended to make her way back to Tamara's with a whole new lot of [questions](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/5/As-We-Were) that she desperately needed answering. Did she want them answered? Not particularly but if she wanted to get home soon she needed to know as much as she could. But when Bonnie caught sight of Rebekah she decided that her questions could wait a little longer.

Rebekah's face brightened when she saw Bonnie coming over to her. The young blonde didn't have many friends as she spent most of her time with her family but she very much liked Bonnie even though they hadn't known each other long.

"Hello, Bonnie," Rebekah greeted her with a smile. "How are you settling in?" she asked.

"I am still trying to get used to it, but it is that not bad," the young witch replied.

"I am certain you will be fine here and the need ever arises I am sure Niklaus or Elijah would be more than happy to help you with whatever you need," she said with a sneaky smile.

Bonnie laughed and shook her head at Rebekah's comment. "I highly doubt that."

"No, really! You have completely enchanted Niklaus and Elijah thinks that you are very beautiful," Rebekah revealed to Bonnie. "I personally think that you would suit Nik very well. I can imagine it now." Rebekah said with a laugh.

"I only just met him." Bonnie said with reason.

And we've already tried to kill each other [back](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/5/As-We-Were) in the present time. Somehow Bonnie didn't think she and Klaus would ever work out romantically or even friendly. There was too much bad blood between them.

"You should get to know him. He is not bad just misunderstood." She said, her laughter stopping and she turned serious. A frown was pasted on her face, a frown that made Bonnie give in to her

"If it will take that frown off your face, then I would love to get to know Niklaus," Bonnie told her and watched as the smile reappeared on her face, as bright as ever.

Bonnie felt liked she'd just been fooled into this. She could tell that Rebekah was one of those girls that only had to pout to get what they wanted.

"That is fantastic!" She exclaimed. "I have to collect some herbs and plants for mother, maybe you could come along and I will bring Nik as well?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

"Sure. That sounds nice." Bonnie responded with a smile.

If Bonnie were honest, she wasn't overall pleased to have to get to know Klaus even if it was the human version. She was fine with Rebekah because she'd never really done anything to really make Bonnie loath her guts in the way that she did Klaus. She didn't want to risk having some sort of affection for Klaus that may end up clouding her judgement against the present day Klaus.

"I will go get Nik now and I will be right back."

Rebekah made her way over to her brother with an infectious smile.

"What has you so happy today, Bekah?" Klaus [question](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/5/As-We-Were) while he was sharpening his sword.

"I am going to collect mother's herbs and Bonnie is going to come along. Would you like to join us? You could get to know her," she said and battered her eyelashes at him. "Besides, we may run into some trouble and we might need you there."

Klaus rolled his eyes and stood up. "Of course, little sister, anything for you," he said and a victorious smile appeared on her face.

Rebekah led Klaus back over to where Bonnie was waiting. "Try not to make a fool of yourself," Rebekah leant over and whispered to her brother as they neared the other girl.

Klaus brushed off his sister's comment as he walked ahead of her, causing her to break out in a slow jog to keep up with his strides but to no avail as she fell behind rather quickly.

Bonnie had been so deep in thought that she didn't even hear the two siblings approach until she heard Klaus say her name. It was weird… how familiar it sounded to her ears yet so different from how it sounded in the present day. Like she said… weird.

"It is lovely to see you again," he told her with a smile that nearly melted her insides.

"You too," she smiled back at him.

"And how are you today?" he asked with interest as they still waited for Rebekah to catch up.

Before Bonnie even had the chance to reply, Rebekah had finally reached them and scolded her brother for leaving her behind.

"Stop acting like a child, dear sister," Klaus replied with humorous smile and Bonnie couldn't help but let out a giggle when Rebekah glared at her brother before kicking him in the shin, not hard enough for him to fall but hard enough for him to let out a small grunt of pain.

"Now; shall we get on our way?" Rebekah asked them, all traces of her annoyance gone and replaced with her usual bubbly smile.

Klaus turned to Bonnie. "Shall we?" He mimicked his sister and held his arm out for the young girl to take.

Bonnie eyed his arm for a moment before smiling and taking it. "We shall," she replied and the three of them set off.

Rebekah watching victoriously as her new friend and her brother remained close to each other.

* * *

Ayanna, Esther, Tamara and Godric all stood around Tamara's house. The four of them were in deep discussion about Bonnie and the task that had been set for her. Although Esther and Ayanna trusted Tamara, they were still concerned for what this task could hold. Ayanna was worried about her decedent and Esther was worried about her family.

"I assure you; no harm shall come to Bonnie during this task. She is under our protection," Tamara reassured the two women in her home. "The Spirits do not allow the chosen to come to harm."

Ayanna felt herself calm down after Tamara spoke. The Spirits may not be the friendliest of creatures but when they say something is protected, they mean it.

"Is there nothing of the task that you can tell us about?" Esther asked.

"We cannot reveal that information to anyone. Not even Bonnie,' Godric spoke. "She will know when it is time for her to know and so shall all of you."

"What of the mean time?" Esther questioned. "What shall Bonnie do until she is ready to perform this task?"

While speaking, Esther was thinking of Bonnie's blossoming friendship with her daughter Rebekah. Esther was grateful that her only daughter finally had a friend but it would be heartbreaking for Rebekah to lose Bonnie once she had to leave and return back to her own time.

"Bonnie is to do as she pleases," Tamara answered. "And I believe her friendship with Rebekah is really helping her settle here and once she is settled the more smoothly things will run."

"We have offered Bonnie out help with whatever she needs and I personally would love to perform some magic with her," Ayanna said with a smile.

Ayanna could sense that Bonnie was in possession of a lot of power but a large sum of that power was untapped, unused. Ayanna would like to help Bonnie to access that power.

"I am sure that Bonnie would love that but for the sake of our identity Godric and I would appreciate that you and Bonnie keep your family relations a secret."

Ayanna wasn't exactly pleased by those terms but she accepted them nonetheless.

"We also believe it to be necessary to keep Bonnie's witch side a secret to your family," Godric added after Tamara was done speaking.

"Is Mikael aware?" Tamara asked Esther.

The blonde haired witch nodded her head. "When I felt the shift, I informed him right away and when I saw Bonnie for the first time he knew as well. But do not worry; I will speak with him at once when he returns home with Elijah, Finn and Kol."

Her husband Mikael had taken three of their sons out on a hunting trip, they left only two hours ago so they should not be back until sometime tomorrow.

Esther was not completely happy that he had left Niklaus out of the occasion, but Mikael had claimed that somebody needed to stick around to protect herself, Rebekah and young Henrick but Esther knew differently.

Mikael had a connection with Elijah, Finn and Kol that he did not have with Niklaus. She knew that her husband has had thoughts that maybe Niklaus isn't his son but he has always pushed those thoughts aside, never believing that his wife could ever do something so disgraceful as sleeping with another man and bearing his child.

Oh, how wrong he was.

"Mikael knowing is fine but that is it. No one else, are we clear?" Tamara asked and the two witches in front her nodded in understanding.

Tamara smiled. "Wonderful. Any concerns you may have please do come and see either Godric or myself and we will do our best to answer your concerns."

With that, Ayanna and Esther left and Tamara turned to Godric.

"It seems everything is going according to plan," she smiled.

* * *

"Something troubles you, Son," Mikael commented to his son, Elijah as they rested by a lake. Mikael had noticed that Elijah had seemed distracted. He had not been as sharp as he usually is.

Elijah looked up at his father, shaking his head. "It is nothing," he replied.

"Does this by any chance have something to do with that young Bonnie girl that Rebekah has spoken so much about?" He asked Elijah with a knowing expression.

Mikael had overheard a conversation that Rebekah had with Niklaus about both him and Elijah being quite taken with the new girl.

According to his wife, Bonnie was not just an ordinary girl. She was like Esther and Ayanna, a witch. Esther had informed him right away when the felt the balance of nature shift the very same day that Bonnie arrived. They all knew that the Spirits were behind this. They always were.

"She is quite pretty," Mikael commented to his favourite son. Out of all his children, he was most proud of Elijah. He had all the traits that Mikael could ever hope for in a son.

"She is breathtaking," Elijah muttered and looked at out the water.

"If you are so taken with this girl then you should make your move. Don't let some other man snatch up what could be yours," Mikael advised his son. "We return home tomorrow. You shall make your move then," his words were not a suggestion but rather a request.

Mikael could accept this girl, but not if she chose Niklaus over Elijah.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have Elijah battling for her heart too and with the help from Mikael but don't worry Klonnie fans because Klaus has the clear advantage by having Rebekah on his side! hehe
> 
> I have decided to have short chapters with this story to draw it out a bit otherwise it may come to a close sooner than you think but like I mentioned in a previous chapter there will be a second part to this story set back in the present time.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter we will have some Klaus/Bonnie/Bekah bonding and some Elijah too along with Bonnie asking Tamara and Godric all sorts of questions.
> 
> Please review!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!


	6. Bonding

Bonnie and Rebekah followed close behind Klaus as they trudged through the woods, Rebekah stopping every now and then to pick up a plant or herb that her mother had requested.

With every passing moment Bonnie found herself becoming more and more at ease around the two Originals and she noticed that they were both so different when compared to their[future](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/6/As-We-Were) counterparts.

Bonnie had not seen much of Rebekah in the present but from what she has, she thought her to be spoiled, bratty and bitchy but here she was nothing like that. She was a real sweetheart.

And as for Klaus? Well, there was a big difference. This Klaus didn't hold a psychotic look in his eyes but Bonnie guessed that the change had to do with becoming vampires along with the destruction of their family.

Bonnie was brought [back](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/6/As-We-Were) from her thoughts when Rebekah came up to her and held something out in her had. "Here, you must try these. They are delicious," she said and handed Bonnie some of the berries (at least that was what Bonnie assumed them to be) that she held.

"Bekah, you truly are the only person to find those fowl things delicious," Klaus commented from the side with a look of distaste on his face. A look that made Bonnie very worried about what she was holding in her hand.

"Hush up, Nik," she scolded before turning back to Bonnie. "Don't [listen](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/6/As-We-Were) to him. They really are nice. They have a very unique taste. Just try one."

Bonnie looked at the berries in her hand with caution. What were they anyway? Although Bonnie was quite in tune with nature, her knowledge of plants didn't go beyond what was needed in her witchcraft so she really had no clue what she was about to eat but was pleasantly surprised to find that it was indeed delicious. She tasted a combination of sweetness, sourness with some tanginess.

"These are really good," Bonnie commented and popped another into her mouth.

"Told you," she smiled to Bonnie before she turned and stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Nik is not very fond of sour things. That is why he does not like them," she told Bonnie.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his sister, but his smile still held the sense of fondness. "We should [continue](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/6/As-We-Were) if we wish to be back before nightfall," he said to both the girls.

Rebekah turned back to Bonnie, "We will get some more of these on our way back," she promised.

The three of them continued their hike through the woods, this time Klaus walked next to them instead of in front of them and when Rebekah went to go pick some herbs a little way away, the two of them began to talk.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her and moved a little closer to her. "About the move. Surely it has not been easy on you," he added after noticed the very small expression of confusion to flash across her face.

"It is getting more and more bearable by the moment," she replied with warm smile.

"You have a beautiful smile," he complimented in a quiet voice. So quiet that Bonnie thought that he didn't mean to say it aloud.

Either way, the smile on her face widened (especially when she swore that his cheeks flushed red). Human Klaus was adorable. A word that Bonnie never thought she would associate with Klaus what so ever.

"Thank you. You really are sweet," she giggled and her hand rested lightly on his arm in a friendly gesture.

An adorably shy Klaus is a Klaus that she could certainly get used to.

Rebekah soon returned to them with a handful of purple flowers and a discreet smile. She had noticed the small exchange between Klaus and Bonnie. The young blonde girl was so happy for her brother. If anyone in this life deserved to find happiness it was him.

"There is only one more I need to get before we can return," she told the two of them before they set off once again.

Bonnie really didn't have much experience walking through the woods in a long dress and she found it a little difficult, especially when the hem of the dress would catch on to anything sharp sticking out. She'd never been much of a dress wearer in the first place. But when she lost her footing a bit on some small moss covered rocks near the water bed, it was Klaus that caught her before she fell.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, worried she may have hurt herself.

Bonnie nodded her head and let out a little embarrassed laugh. "Just lost my foot a little bit. Thank you for catching me."

"Of course," he smiled at her and helped her regain her footing then bringing his hand coming up to brush some fallen hair out of her face. "It does get rather slippery around this area. We have all done it at some point," he told her, his blue eyes twinkling with humour.

Bonnie found it cute that he was trying to make her feel less embarrassed about slipping. Such a gentleman thing to do.

The young witch still had trouble believing that this was the same Klaus. Apart from their looks they seemed to share nothing in common.

* * *

Elijah was still mulling over what he would do about his Bonnie situation. He knew that she had also caught the eye of his brother, Niklaus and although Elijah wanted to be happy for his brother, it was unfortunate that their attention had been caught by the same woman.

Elijah just hoped that Nik would stand strong against him because he had decided to take his father's advice and make his move on dear Bonnie and he would do whatever it took to win her heart.

When he would return home tomorrow, the games would begin.

* * *

Bonnie back to Tamara's and Godric's after spending the day with Rebekah and Klaus – or Nik as she now calls him.

"Alright, I have some questions that need answering," she announced as she walked up to them.

"And we will try to answer them the best we can," Godric replied with a friendly smile.

"Question one; did you know that I was related to Ayanna?"

"We did. In fact, Ayanna does have something to do with your task. There is something that she is going to do that she will need your help with. She doesn't know it yet so please don't mention this to her or Esther," Tamara explained to her. "It could damage things."

Well… that answered a lot of her other questions too.

Bonnie's thoughts drifted back to the time she spent with Rebekah and Klaus. She sighed before asking. "Why can't we stop them from turning? They seem so much happier here than they do in the present."

"There is too much history that would be affected by such a dramatic change, too many deaths that would be reversed, deaths that were meant to happen, and too many things that would remain undiscovered. A lot of historical facts aren't just learnt by uncovering artefacts, Bonnie but by vampires too," the female spirit tried to explain to Bonnie.

"It just doesn't seem fair that they have to go through this. They don't deserve it."

"I understand that you care Bonnie but think of it this way. If they don't turn then you do not have Elena to go back to. She exists because of the Originals and the curse placed on Klaus. Don't forget that."

The young witch's face dropped at Tamara's words but Bonnie knew she was right. Not just about Elena but about everything.

Time and history were too sensitive to be messed around with.

There was nothing she could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of making my own human Klaus here so I'm going to make him an adorable shy and maybe a little awkward =D That's how I think he would be anyway. Don't ask why lol
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!
> 
> Next chapter will have Bonnie/Original interaction, more Klonnie (like a lot more), Bonlijah, Bonnie and Bekah (I guess Bonnie/Original pretty much covered all those…oh well) and a scene between Bonnie and Mikael :O
> 
> Thanks to all of you who have either reviewed, messaged me, alerted or favorited!
> 
> And sorry for any mistakes you find. I was in a bit of a rush.


	7. Klaus vs Elijah

_Bonnie stood off to the side with Rebekah and Henrik as she watched the stare down that was taking place between the two brothers, both standing tall, fierce and proud and neither brother willing to back down._

_Apparently there was some truth to what Rebekah had told her about both Klaus and Elijah having some sort of crush on her (which she found incredibly weird right now) and if the young witch's assumption is correct, they have both just confronted each other about it._

_Bonnie turned to look at Rebekah and was a little shocked to see the amused smile on her face, turning to Bonnie her smile widened. "I told you they liked you, did I not?"_

_How could she be happy that her brothers looked like they wanted to murder each other? Is entertainment that hard to come by around here?_

_As Bonnie watched to two warriors with a frown, she thought back to what lead to this moment and it could all be traced back to one person…_

_Mikael._

xxx

"Mikael, you cannot do this. Bonnie is not from this time and what happens when she has to leave? She will leave our son heartbroken," Esther tried to reason with her stubborn husband once he returned home with his sons early that morning and told her of his and Elijah's conversation the day before.

"But what if she does not leave? What if she chooses to stay," he responded.

"It does not work that way, Mikael. Bonnie has no say in the matter. When the spirits want her back they will take her without warning and how will we explain her sudden disappearance to Elijah?"

How would they explain it to any of their children? Out of all of them, Esther knew that Rebekah would be the most heartbroken by Bonnie's absence.

"I do not want them to know that she is a witch, it would raise too many questions that we cannot [answer](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/7/As-We-Were). For the sake of our son, Mikael please let this go," she pleaded.

"I am not going to tell Elijah to give up on this, Esther."

One thing that Mikael had never taught his sons was to give up and he was not about to [start](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/7/As-We-Were) now.

Esther let out an exasperated sigh at her husband's extreme stubbornness but she could see straight through that. It really had nothing to do with giving up. "Do not lie to me, Mikael it has nothing to do with that. It has to do with Niklaus; we both know that you do not like the thought of your perfect son losing out to him."

The look that her husband gave her let her know that she was right. This only had to do with the favourite son being bested by Niklaus and nothing else.

"Why can you not just [accept](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/7/As-We-Were) Niklaus? He has done nothing to deserve how you are treating him," Esther said softly. She knew that her husband's treatment should have been directed at her and not her son but she did not have the courage to tell him the truth.

After a period of silence, Esther had had enough. The witch shook her head in disappointment before she walked away from Mikael and left their home in search for Ayanna – the only other person who knew of her troubles and her secrets.

But before she found Ayanna, she found Niklaus tending to his weapons but most of his attention was on the beautiful green eyed girl who sat over near the White Oak tree with Rebekah and Henrik.

Esther watched as a smile appeared on his face when a soft laugh escaped Bonnie's lips at something Henrik had said.

"It will be quite a shame to see her leave," Ayanna said as she appeared next to Esther who nodded her agreement, eyes not leaving the scene. "Something troubles you."

"Every day it gets harder and harder to keep the secret of my betrayal to myself but if I tell him I fear that it will not be me that he takes his anger out on but Niklaus," Esther confided in her oldest friend.

"And what if Niklaus triggers his curse?" Ayanna asked and spoke up again when she knew Esther would say that he never will. "You know that it is possible, Esther. All it takes is one second - one mistake for that curse to be triggered."

"I do not know what I would do if that was to ever happen but if it were to happen… I would try my best to protect him because he is my son and I love him," Esther said and turned back to look at her son.

Out of the two of them, Esther was not the only one who doubted her words.

"I would love to spend some time with Bonnie but it seems that I can never get her alone," Ayanna said in a light hearted tone which made Esther smile.

"I may be able to keep Rebekah busy for an hour or two but you may have to wait in line," she said and frowned when she noticed Elijah making his way over to the small group.

Esther silently prayed that Elijah had not followed his father's advice as she and Ayanna watched the scene but it seems her prayers went unheard when Bonnie stood up and followed Elijah. She then turned to Niklaus and saw he looked just a displeased as she did.

xxx

Bonnie, Rebekah and Henrik sat by the old white oak tree and Henrik watched in amusement as Rebekah tried to teach Bonnie how to weave together the long blades of grass found near the tree.

"You really are terrible at that," Henrik laughed and Bonnie looked up to send him a playful glare.

Bonnie really liked Henrik. He was completely adorable and his personality had a nice blend of both Rebekah and Klaus so she could tell they were who he spent most of his time with but she couldn't help but wonder about the other two Original, Finn and Kol she believed their names to be. Rebekah had briefly told her about those two, she had said that Finn was very similar to Elijah and that Kol sometimes acted younger than Henrik.

Overall, she was very interested in meeting Kol and Finn.

"My brother cannot keep his eyes off you," Rebekah whispered into her ear so Henrik wouldn't hear.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her friend's persistence but let out a laugh. "You are never going to give up on this are you?"

"Never," the blonde confirmed with a sneaky grin.

"If he likes me as much as you say he does, why does he seem to be avoiding me today?"

"Nik can be really shy and especially now with father and Elijah, he may just stand back all together," Rebekah told her with a sad sigh.

"What is going on?"

"My father and Nik do not get on very well… truth be told he frightens Nik," she paused. "Father knows that both Nik and Elijah are attracted to you and he is pushing for Elijah to make a move so I believe that Nik is backing down out of fear," she told Bonnie which caused the other girl to frown.

Bonnie's eyes moved from Rebekah and fell onto Klaus and she felt a wave of sympathy wash over her when she thought back to what Rebekah had just said. Bonnie didn't want Klaus to avoid her, she enjoyed his company. And when Klaus turned to her, Bonnie felt the heat rush to her face when he caught her staring at him and sent her one of his most dashing smiles.

_He really does need to do that more often._

Bonnie finally looked away from Klaus when she felt Rebekah pat her arm to get her attention.

"What is it?" she asked the blonde who said nothing but pointed to Bonnie's left.

Bonnie looked over to where her friend was pointing and saw Elijah coming towards them.

"Rebekah, Henrik, would you mind if I spoke with Bonnie for a moment?" he asked when he reached them.

"Hello to you too, brother," Rebekah replied sarcastically. "And I do believe that it is up to Bonnie to decide if she would like to speak with you or not."

"My apologies," Elijah smiled at his sister before he looked to Bonnie. "Bonnie, might I have a moment with you?" he asked politely and paired with a charming smile.

Bonnie nodded her head and rose from her seated position to follow Elijah.

Rebekah watched her brother and her friend leave and she felt she had to do something. She excused herself from her brother and hastily made her way over to Niklaus who had no doubt seen Bonnie and Elijah leave.

xxx

Elijah had led Bonnie over to the edge of the woods, far enough for them to have some privacy but close enough for someone to see if they had been looking for them.

"What did you need to speak about, Elijah?" Bonnie questioned curiously as they came to a stop.

"I apologise if this comes across as blunt, but I find myself needing to know," Elijah began, trying to find appropriate words to use.

"What is it, Elijah?" Bonnie asked, but she had the faintest clue that she already knew what he wanted to know.

"I do believe that you know of the feelings that my brother and I harbour for you. I'm sure my sister has brought them to your attention many times," he said but before he could say anything else, she jumped in.

"You do not know me well enough to have feelings for me," Bonnie couldn't help but say. This whole thing was insane to her.

Elijah nodded his head. "That is what I would like to change. I would very much like to get to know you," he said and gently took her hand.

Bonnie looked down at their hands and couldn't shake the feeling of how wrong this felt.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat from behind them and she nearly sighed in relief for the interruption.

Bonnie looked around Elijah and smiled when she saw Klaus standing there. "Hello, Nik," she greeted.

Klaus smiled back at Bonnie before he turned his attention to his brother who was less than pleased at his presence. "Mother is asking for your assistance, Elijah," he said.

There was a short stare down between the brothers before Elijah looked back to Bonnie. "May I speak with you later today?" he asked and Bonnie nodded her head with a forced smile as he left her alone with Klaus.

"Does your mother really need help?" she asked Klaus with a doubtful look when she saw the cheeky grin on his face.

"I am sure she will find something for him to do," he replied with a chuckle. "Rebekah wanted me to interrupt you two," he confessed.

"Just Rebekah?" she asked and her green eyes sparkled flirtatiously.

"Perhaps part of me wanted to interrupt you as well," he admitted.

"Well then, maybe you wouldn't mind interrupting again later today?" she asked with a hopeful voice.

"I take it you do not return his interest?" he questioned as they started to walk back.

"He seems nice but I am not really interested in him," she answered him. "He reminds me too much of someone back home, someone I have a bit of a grudge with," she added with a tiny laugh as she thought back to present day Elijah.

"What a shame for my brother, and I would be happy to provide a little interruption for you," he replied with a very present day Klaus like smirk.

And later that day when Elijah came to finish his conversation with Bonnie, Niklaus wasn't too far behind which lead to what very well could be considered the stair down of the century. Bonnie just thanked God that they weren't vampires at this moment.

"How on earth can you be smiling about this?" Bonnie questioned Rebekah. "They look like they are about to attack on another."

 _Oh, God… I'm turning into Elena_ , she thought to herself.

"That is not why I am happy about this. I am happy because Nik is finally standing up for himself and fighting for what he wants," Rebekah explained to Bonnie with a proud smile. "Usually when anything has to do with our father he backs down right away."

"Please do not tell me that I am going to make them hate each other." The last thing Bonnie wanted to do was to come between two brothers.

"Of course not, those two may argue and fight like no others but they have an unbreakable bond," she said, not taking her eyes of her two brothers.

Bonnie could not help the loud sigh of relief that escaped her lips when Esther came over and broke up the two brothers before any harm could be done. The powerful witch sent Elijah in one direction and Klaus in the other – telling them to calm down and to stop acting like children.

xxx

Bonnie stood behind Tamara's hut and watched as the sun set in the distance. To Bonnie, it seemed to be the only thing that remained constant and unchanged right now.

"You seem to have quite the effect on my sons," a strong voice said from behind her.

Bonnie turned around and faced who she assumed was Mikael. She'd only seen him from a distance before. "I assure you that was not my intention," she replied honestly.

From up close, Bonnie was able to see why everyone found him so intimidating but that doesn't mean she was afraid of him. He was just a man and she was a witch.

"And before you say anything, I do plan on telling Elijah that while I am flattered, I do not return his interest."

"And what of Niklaus, do you return his feelings?" he asked and Bonnie couldn't help the anger that she felt when the older man sneered at his sons name.

How could anyone treat their son like that? No wonder Klaus is so messed up, having to be raised by a monster.

"While I do believe that it is a little early for feelings, I do not however believe that it is any of your business if I feel something for Nik or not," she boldly told him before she turned and walked away with her head high.

After the events of today, Bonnie found herself wanting to return home more than ever but apart from the real reason she was here (that was still unknown to her) there was something else that was keeping her here. There was something she had here, something she wasn't prepared to lose along with someone that she couldn't help but want to know more about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else wish that they didn't kill Henrik off? He was such a cutie pie! I'm going to add a lot more of him in this story!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I was asked if Tatia (the original Petrova/Doppelganger) was going to make an appearance and short answer, yes but not a very big one and maybe not for a while. If you haven't noticed already, I've taken away the Klaus/Tatia/Elijah love triangle and replaced it with Klaus/Bonnie/Elijah but not as bad because Bonnie won't be torn between the two as Bonnie/Elijah will be strictly one sided.
> 
> Next chapter I plan to have some Bonnie/Ayanna family bonding moments, I kind of want to do another Bonnie/Mikael scene along with a few other things along with a brotherly moment between Klaus/Elijah.
> 
> If you couldn't tell, I kind of burnt out near the end. I planned on having a little bit more but my brain wouldn't let me get it out and I didn't want to make you guys wait for this chapter and I want to get a move on with it so I'm very sorry about that.
> 
> To make up for that I plan on having a very special Klonnie moment next chapter. At the moment, Rebekah is the main person that is keeping Bonnie sane and I want to add Klaus to that list so I'm hoping that what I have planned with do that.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and please review!


	8. The Pariah

Early the next morning Bonnie met Ayanna near the old White Oak tree and the older Bennett witch led Bonnie deep into the woods so they would not be seen.

"What are we doing out so far?" Bonnie asked when Ayanna finally came to a spot.

"This is the place that Esther and I usually come to preform our spells, it is [private](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/8/As-We-Were) and surrounded by nature. Perfect for magic," Ayanna smiled and began to gather up some herbs and plants.

"You want to do some magic?" Bonnie questioned and tried to hide her excitement from her voice but failing miserably. The idea of preforming magic with such a powerful witch who also happened to be one of her ancestors made her grin like a Cheshire cat. It was something that Bonnie had always wanted to do but never had the opportunity to do so since her Grams passed away and she hadn't seen Lucy again since the Masquerade ball.

Ayanna only smiled at her descendent and continued to pick up a few more bits and pieces. "Have you ever preformed a spell with another witch before?" she asked the younger Bennett after she had [finished](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/8/As-We-Were) gathering her herbs.

The only spell Bonnie could think of was the spell she did with her Grams that caused her death.

"There was a spell that I did with my Grams," she replied and hid the emotions in her words. "I also did some channelling with a witch that came to town."

"Well, when you perform a spell with another, you share a connection but when you perform a spell with another witch from your bloodline, it is an entirely different connection. You can feel each other's emotions, hear each other's thoughts. It truly is a marvellous thing," Ayanna told her as she used a large stick to drawn what Bonnie assumed to be a pentagram in the dirt beneath the grass.

"Is that only with the bigger spells?"

Ayanna shook her head and put the finishing lines on the pentagram before dropping the stick to the ground. "It does occur with all spells, from the very simple to the very difficult but with the very difficult and powerful spells, most of the times the witch will just focus on their own powers and abilities and not noticing the connection they share. It you notice and embrace the connection, your magic bonds together and your minds will be in sync," Ayanna explained to Bonnie who frowned.

"When my Grams and I performed the spell I didn't really feel a connection," Bonnie admitted.

"How long had you been practicing the craft before that spell?"

"Not long at all, a few weeks at most."

"With very new witches the connection is harder to notice but I am sure your Grams would have felt it. It is very typical for the older witches to carry the younger ones through the connection, taking on most of the power," Ayanna said.

"That is why she died," Bonnie said in a small voice and bit her lip to stop her eyes from watering.

The death of her Grams was and always will be an emotional topic for Bonnie.

"I do not know you very well, Bonnie, but from what I have witnessed from you and the heavy burden of the task the Spirits have placed on you…I am positive that your Grams could not be more proud of you," the older Bennett said to her with a sincerity that made the younger witch smile in appreciated as Ayanna and took a hold of both her hands, leading her to the centre of the pentagram.

"So, what are we doing?" Bonnie asked when they stood in the middle.

"We are going to start with something very simple, weather manipulation," Ayanna answered and Bonnie smiled again.

"My favourite," she commented.

"You have done this?" Ayanna asked and Bonnie nodded her head.

Both witches held hands and closed their eyes, focusing on the nature around them. They pictured the clear blue sky being taken over by dark, angry storm clouds. The wind blew heavily around them and thunder clapped in the air.

It reminded her of the time she did this by herself with the power of the dead witches, but everything felt much more enhanced.

Bonnie could feel the smile tugging at her mouth as the wind blew her hair around her face and the few raindrops splashing against her skin.

Ayanna and Bonnie let go of each other and immediately the thunder, the wind and the rain stopped and Bonnie watched as the storm clouds retreated and were replaced by the clear blue sky.

"That was amazing!" Bonnie said and let out a giggle and Ayanna smiled at her giddy descendant.

For the next few hours or so, Ayanna and Bonnie stayed in the woods (Esther soon joining them) and they continued to perform more magic.

The two taught her about herbs and the qualities that they possess and what spells and potions they are usually used for as well as ways to channel nature through the simplest blade of grass.

For Bonnie, it was one of the most amazing things she had experience. Learning magic from two of the world's most powerful witches… It was more than what she could ever ask or hoped for.

xxx

Bonnie returned back to the village much later in the afternoon, scanning the area for any sight of her new blonde friend, or even Nik or Henrik.

"Hello, Bonnie," an unfamiliar voice that was full of mischief sounded right by her ear. The green eyed witch spun around and faced an unfamiliar man. "My name is Kol," he added. "I am Nik and Rebekah's brother and I have certainly heard a lot about you and I must say that Nik was not exaggerating when describing your beauty," he said with the most charming smile that nearly made her giggle like a school girl.

Bonnie didn't know what made her blush more, Kol's charm or the fact that Nik thought she was beautiful.

"Well, it is lovely to meet you, Kol," she replied back to him in a playful voice and let out a giddy laugh when he decided to kiss her hand.

"Are we looking for dearest Niklaus?" he asked with a cheeky grin. "Or having you been searching for me your entire lifetime?"

"Oh, yes, most definitely you," she responded in mock seriousness.

"Nik will be so heartbroken to hear of our love," he added in the same tone which made Bonnie laugh.

Why on earth was she so comfortable around him?

"Oh, Kol, stop annoying Bonnie," Rebekah's voice joined in.

"Darling sister!" Kol greeted and threw his arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Did you hear? Bonnie and I are in love," he told her with a fake dreamy sigh.

"You better make sure that Nik does not hear about this," Rebekah played along and the green eyed girl rolled her eyes and shook her head at the two siblings.

Rebekah knew that Kol's existence was based on annoying people, mostly Niklaus, but he was also very playful and cheeky (and much more of a child then Henrik). But she had to admit, if it were not for Niklaus, it may just be Kol that she would try to get Bonnie with.

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation, the day is almost through and I have not caused as much trouble as I should have so if you will excuse me ladies, I must be on my way," Kol said and kissed his sister on the cheek and gently squeezing Bonnie's hand before leaving the girls to stir some trouble somewhere else.

"He is certainly something," Bonnie commented as she watched Kol's retreating form.

"He is definitely a handful at times but he keeps the mood lighter at times," Rebekah said with a smile before Henrik ran over to the two girls with wide grin.

The youngest Mikaelson grabbed each of the girl's hand and pulled them off in a direction. "Nik and Elijah are fighting!" he told them in a chipper tone.

"Fighting?" Bonnie asked with concern. They were fighting again?

"Not real fighting. They practice with their swords," Rebekah answered and put Bonnie's worries to rest as the younger boy pulled them over to where the sounds of metal clashing against metal became louder.

The young witch's jaw nearly dropped when she saw the two brothers skilfully sparring together with the deadly weapons.

Bonnie stood off to the side with Rebekah and Henrik and watched Klaus and Elijah engage in a mock battle, with old style trash talk and everything. It was rather entertaining to watch.

But then Mikael had to come in and ruin the brotherly moment.

The Bennett witch watched in absolute disgust as Mikael took the sword from Elijah and started to swing it towards Nik and eventually throwing him to the ground, muttering some harsh words before stalking off.

As Mikael stalked off, his and Bonnie's eyes met and the young witch knew that if looks could kill, Mikael would be six feet under right now.

Bonnie looked around at the reactions on her friend's faces. Rebekah and Henrik looked upset and frightened, Elijah looked disappointed (and she was pleased to know that the look was directed at Mikael and not Nik), Esther looked emotionless as she followed after her cruel husband but before she could catch a glimpse at Nik, he was already on his feet and moving at a quick pace away from the scene.

Bonnie excused herself from Rebekah and Henrik and followed in the direction that she saw Klaus go and it led her to an underground cave, the very same one from back home, there she saw him with a knife in hand, carving something into the wall.

"Nik," she called to him softly to let him know she was there. "Are you okay?" she asked him after he turned around to face her.

"Of course I am," he replied and turned back to the wall and continued to run the tip of the knife over the rocky surface.

Bonnie frowned and walked over to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are not a very good liar," she said. "I can see that you are upset."

"Is it about whatever your father said to you?" she asked him after a period of silence.

The young witch had only very briefly spoken to Mikael the previous day but she found that she already hated the man with a passion. He was cruel and cold hearted and didn't deserve the children that he was lucky to have.

Klaus nodded his head and dropped the knife, allowing it to crash to the rocky ground with a 'clang'. He turned to face Bonnie, his back resting against the wall. "I try so hard to be a good son but nothing I do is ever good enough for him," he told her in a voice so soft and vulnerable it caused Bonnie's heart to ache.

"You are a good son. From what I have seen and from what Rebekah and Tamara have told me, you really are a good son," she said to him and placed a hand on his cheek so he would look at her. "You are not the problem, your father is," she finished in a soothing tone.

The green eyed witch made a move to take her hand away from his cheek but his hand soon covered it, keeping it there, finding comfort in her touch and words. His face slowly turned into her hand and laid a gentle kiss to her palm.

She enjoyed the small tingling sensation shoot through her hand that the tiny kiss had created.

"You are a good person, Nik," she told him in a quiet and soft voice. "And if your father cannot see that then that is his loss."

Being comforted by someone that was not a part of his family was new to Klaus, most did not care, most went through it themselves. He had always felt like the pariah in the village. But Bonnie was different to everyone else, she was caring, she was kind, she was beautiful and she hadn't fallen for his brother's charms.

Nik knew that Rebekah had been plotting to get him and Bonnie alone somewhere and he knew that she would be smiling like a mad woman right now if she were here to see them and she would very much cause him some sort of physical pain if he did not make the best of an opportune moment.

So he took it.

He took a chance and bent his head to capture her lips in a kiss that was so sweet and soft she could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her knees felt weak.

She never would have thought that Klaus would be capable of such tenderness but she had to remind herself that he wasn't Klaus, he was Nik and they were two completely different people.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A klonnie kiss! Not too soon was it? Even so, it was just a teeny tiny one!
> 
> And Kol! We have Kol! I don't know why I haven't added him sooner! It's going to be hard for not to add some Kennett romance (they have actually become my OTP of crackships) but I will try to refrain myself =D I'm tempted just to make this a Bonnie/all male Originals fic but don't worry, I won't! But she is going to have a specific type of relationship with each one (only one will be romantic and one guess who that is ;D)
> 
> I'll point out the most obvious now. Rebekah is the best friend.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry (again…I know I am so terrible) for the wait.
> 
> I really can't wait until Bonnie goes back to her time and sees Klaus! It's going to be fun =D He's going to have to prove to her that he is still Niklaus (and also explain why he tried to kill her).
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the reviews/faves/alerts!
> 
> You probably noticed that this one was pretty rushed but I wrote it all tonight and it's pretty late so I do apologise for that and also for my slackness concerning updates.
> 
> If there are any mistakes in this then I apologise and pretty please review!


	9. The Cave

Four days had passed since Bonnie shared her kiss with Niklaus and during that time, she found herself spending more and more time with him down in the cave… and a few more kisses may have been shared between the two of them. They would stay in the rocky cavern well into the evenings and he would show her all the carvings on the walls and explain to her what they meant.

Most of them already looked familiar to Bonnie as she already spent a few hours back home with Alaric trying to figure out what they meant (and boy were those two way off with the meanings of some of them) but it was interesting to hear them from the artist himself.

"You spend a lot of time down here," she commented from her seat on one of the rocks as she watched Nik [continue](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/9/As-We-Were) to carve into the wall.

"I do sometimes consider it to be my sanctuary for when I need to be alone and away from my family," he said to her and she knew that 'away from my family' really meant' away from Mikael'. And Bonnie was thankful that there hadn't been any more family quarrels between the two of them. "And everyone does come down here every full moon to avoid the wolves," he added and Bonnie remembered what Elena had told her about the Originals living near a village of werewolves.

"You know of the wolves, do you not?" he asked and turned to face her and Bonnie nodded her head.

"Tamara told me when I first arrived," she replied.

Although Bonnie had come across some werewolves (and grown up with one), she had never seen a werewolf in their animal form and from what she has heard from Caroline, she does not particularly want to.

"When is the full moon?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Nik seemed to think for a moment before answering her. "Three days' time."

Bonnie knew what would happen on one of the full moons, Nik's entire family would be ripped apart. Henrik would be killed by the wolves and Esther would perform the spell to turn her children into immortal beasts. And the witch had a very strong feeling that those events would [begin](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/9/As-We-Were) to take place three days from now.

The green eyed girl turned her attention back to the wall, scanning over the markings and her eyes landed on the one that she and Alaric had a very difficult time deciphering. It was also relatively new as she did not see it the first time when she followed Nik to the cave.

"What does that one mean?" she asked Nik and got up from her seated position to approach the marking in [question](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/9/As-We-Were).

Nik turned his attention to the one she was talking about and let out a light hearted chuckled. "When Kol was younger –before Henrik was born and when Beckah was only very small- Elijah and I would bring him down here with us but we would never allow him to handle a knife so he would sit over there," he pointed over to one of the larger rocks, "and would whine and complain until we would give in and when he did that and then he cut himself with the knife," he laughed. "He also cried but he will continue to deny that little bit of[information](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/9/As-We-Were)," he added and Bonnie giggled at the thought of little baby Kol throwing a tantrum.

"It is not anything significant, just a bit of scribble," he finished off and went back to his previous carving.

It would certainly explain why she and Alaric couldn't make anything of it.

"How are things with your father?" she asked after a short period of comfortable silence fell over them.

"They are still the same," he replied in a sad tone. "I have accepted that they will never change, that he will never come to care for me the way he does everyone else," he continued as he finished off the drawing and putting away the knife before turning back to Bonnie. "Were you close with your father?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Very close. He was very important to me and I know that I was to him as well." It felt a little strange talking about her father as if he was gone but she did have a story to live by here. "My mother and I however were not. I don't really think that she cared for me at all," she said. "So losing her was not all that difficult to accept," she finished with a bitter tone.

Bonnie already pretended that her mother was dead; she obviously didn't care about her one bit if she just decided to leave without a second thought.

"My siblings are the only thing that is keeping me here," Nik said and moved to sit next to her.

"You are lucky to have them," she smiled at him and leaned into him when his arm went around her shoulder and he placed a kiss on her temple.

xxx

It must have been an hour before they decided to head and before they exited the cave, Bonnie took a hold of his arm and smiled up at Nik before standing on her toes to place a light kiss on his lips and feeling his lips turn upwards in a smile as his hand went to her jaw to deepen the kiss.

His tongue swiped along her bottom lip and slipped between her parted lips and their tongues danced together.

When breathing became a necessity, the two pulled away from each and Nik wrapped his arms around her and held her close, her head resting on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart under her ear.

"I am so happy to have met you," she found herself telling him and closed her eyes when she felt his lips on her forehead.

xxx

Bonnie returned back to Tamara and Godric that evening and found them in what looked to be an intense conversation with Mikael.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked, interrupting them and raising an eye brow at the glare she received from Mikael.

It was tempting to stick her tongue out at him for a moment.

"Nothing, dear, just clearing up a few things," Tamara answered Bonnie with a friendly smile before turning back to glare at Mikael. "Never forget what we have done for your family, Mikael. You are alive right now because of us," she said to him in a rather harsh tone of voice.

Bonnie wondered what their conversation was about that evoked that kind of answer from Tamara and the death glares he was receiving from Godric.

Mikael stormed out of the house (giving Bonnie another icy cold glare on the way out) and the young witch turned back to the two spirits in front of her with raised brows. "What in the world was that about?" she asked them.

"He certainly is not very fond of you," Tamara told her with a humorous smile.

"Well, the feeling is very much mutual," Bonnie responded.

"He wants us to prevent you from spending time with Niklaus," Godric informed her and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Not going to happen," she muttered and combed her fingers through the tangles in her hair.

"No, of course not, we need you around them anyway," Tamara said and walked over to the window and pulled off one of the many hanging pendants and handed it to Bonnie.

"What's this?" she asked the older spirit and looked at the tiny pendant hanging off the end of a black string.

"Just keep it with you," Tamara smiled and took it from Bonnie to tie it around her neck.

"Can I ask another question?" she asked and looked between both Tamara and Godric.

"You can but we cannot guarantee that we have an answer for you," Godric replied with a nod of the head.

"The full moon coming…is that when everything happens?"

The two spirits exchanged looks before Tamara answered her. "It is when things start, yes, but there is still some time before they are set to make the change into vampires."

"Does Henrik have to die for this to happen?"

"I'm afraid he does," she replied with a frown. "They have to turn and his death is the key to it all."

"Wouldn't the world be better off without vampires? Why go to all the trouble of saving them?" Bonnie found herself questioning.

Tamara let out a heavy sigh. "We have been over this, Bonnie. It is crucial that they turn. We may not be overly fond with their species but they help to keep the balance in the world and we need that," she tried to explain to the younger witch.

Bonnie was enjoying her time with the Original family and seeing the real them but it made her feel sorry for them. What happened to them destroyed them. It would be better for them not to turn at all.

But the young Bennett witch could not help wondering what she did to make Niklaus hate her enough to try and kill her back in her time.

What did she do? Or what was she going to do?

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorty of a chapter and a filler that contained nothing of real importance because the next one is going to be long and drama filled because it will be the full moon!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one and I once again apologise for the very long wait for last chapter.
> 
> If I am ever taking too long to get an update out don't be afraid to PM me and give me a verbal kick in the butt! Because sometimes it is what I need (or so my mum says =D) as I can get a bit slack at times.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes you find in this chapter and please review!


	10. The Full Moon

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Bonnie asked Tamara as the older spirit ushered Bonnie down into the caves. "The moon doesn't reach its apex for at least another four hours."

"They like everyone to be down in the cave hours in advanced for caution," Tamara replied. "Some of the younger wolves [begin](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/10/As-We-Were) their transformation before the moon reaches its apex."

"I don't understand why you can't just put a barrier around the village to prevent the wolves from entering," she commented as she looked around the dank and dreary cave with a frown. Spending time down here during the day was fine but sleeping down here? Bonnie was not exactly thrilled about that.

"Not everybody understands and accepts magic," she replied. "It is just better for all this way."

"But they have no trouble believing in werewolves?" Bonnie questioned with a raised brow.

"Bonnie," Tamara sighed. "It is just the way things are."

"Alright, I get it," Bonnie responded, knowing that Tamara did not want to [continue](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/10/As-We-Were) with conversation. "No more magic talk."

Out the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the two people she had been waiting to see, Niklaus and Henrik.. She excused herself from Tamara and went over to them.

"Where are you two running off to?" Bonnie questioned Henrik and Nik even though she knew very well what they were about to do.

"Nik is taking me to see the wolves," Henrik replied happily.

"Is that safe?" she asked and turned to Klaus who nodded his head.

"I have found a safe area, it is up high and surrounded by wolfs bane so that should disguise our scent," he answered her.

Bonnie was not exactly familiar with wolfs bane but she did know that it was a werewolf's version of vervain.

"' _Should'_  does not sound very convincing," she said with a frown and she could practically hear Tamara yelling at her in her head about trying to 'change [history](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/10/As-We-Were)' by stopping them from going.

"Everything will be fine," Nik assured her with a smile. "We shall return first thing in the morning," he added and threw a quick look around their immediate area before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Be careful," she said when Nik pulled away and she gave Henrik a final hug and placed a kiss to his forehead and giggled when she saw a blush rise to his cheeks.

Nik chuckled at his little brother and ruffled his hair before sending Bonnie a lasting smile as he and Henrik left the safety of the cave.

"It has to happen this way," she heard Tamara's voice next to her ear. "I know it is hard and unfair but it has to be this way."

Bonnie turned to face Tamara and shook her head, ignoring her comment. "I'm going to go find Rebekah," she said, and walked away from Tamara without another [word](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/10/As-We-Were).

xxx

Bonnie spent the rest of the afternoon and evening with Rebekah and Kol in their 'secret' part of the cave with an occasional visit from Elijah and Finn (who Bonnie had met for the first time two days ago).

She was having a great time with them…but then the howling started. It was not the howling that frightened Bonnie (after all she's seen and gone through, a little howling isn't going to frighten her) but rather to burden of knowing what was about to happen.

All she could picture was Henrik being viciously mauled by some beast and Klaus watching on helpless.

She should have stopped them from going, consequences be damned. But she didn't and now it's too late.

"The howling is a little frightening at first, but you do get used to it," Rebekah spoke up, mistaking her fear for Henrik and Niklaus for the howling of the wolves.

"Just startled me is all," Bonnie replied with a forced smile.

"If you are worried about Nik and Henrik, you should not be. Nik has chosen a very well hidden spot. He has watched them from there before and he was perfectly safe," she told Bonnie with a reassuring smile.

Bonnie wished that she had the luxury of being as calm as Rebekah.

Needless to say, Bonnie did not get any sleep that night. She couldn't close her eyes without seeing a horrible image of sweet little Henrik being mauled to death.

xxx

After leaving the caves the next morning, Bonnie had been spending her time with Kol when they heard someone screaming and yelling out hysterically.

"What is that?" Kol questioned as both of them went over to where the commotion was coming from.

"Oh, my God," she gasped when she saw Niklaus running and screaming for Esther with a bleeding Henrik in his arms.

Bonnie looked to Kol who had frozen at the sight as his brother laid Henrik on the ground and Rebekah and Esther ran out, Elijah not too far behind.

The witch watched as Esther lent over the small boys body as she desperately spoke to Ayanna, pleading with her to find a way to bring her son back to her.

But most of her attention was on Nik who was sitting beside Henrik's body with Rebekah holding him.

Bonnie felt Kol grab onto her arm, forcing her to look at him. "Take Nik, and get him away from here," he told her, his eyes never leaving the scene in front of them.

"What? Why?" Bonnie questioned him and he met her eyes.

"Father is coming and Nik defied his orders and took Henrik to watch the wolves. He'll be furious with Nik so please take him," he said and she looked over to see Mikael approaching. Kol took her hand and the two of them quickly ran over to the family, Kol took a hold of Rebekah while Bonnie knelt beside Klaus, hand resting on his back.

"Come with me," she whispered to him and pulled him up to his feet with some help from Finn.

Nik looked from Henrik to Bonnie and then to his nearing father. "Go, Niklaus," Finn pushed and the younger brother gripped tightly onto Bonnie's hand, letting her lead him off quickly.

They got out of sight just as Mikael joined the rest of his family, his booming voice demanding to know what had happened to Henrik.

Bonnie led Nik down to the caves, sat him down on the ground and knelt down in front of him, taking his face between her hands and using her thumb to wipe away one of his falling tears as he whispered over and over again how Henrik was dead and it was all his fault.

"It's not your fault," she said to him gently. "None of this is your fault," she finished and held him to her, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I thought I had hidden us well, but one of the wolves sensed us," he continued to sob and rested him head on her shoulder. "It went straight for Henrik; it did not even attempt to attack me."

When he finished telling her what happened, Bonnie remembered something Caroline had told her when she was attacked by Mason. Even in wolf form, Mason recognized Tyler even though the younger Lockwood hadn't even triggered his curse. The same thing must have happened with Nik. The wolf recognized him as one of them and left him, Henrik however was not so lucky.

"Why did it not attack me too?"

Bonnie did not answer him, she couldn't exactly tell him why so instead she just continued to hold him to her while whispering soothing and comforting things to him.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, eventually his tears stopped but kept a tight hold on her to let her know that he wasn't ready for her to let go.

When Rebekah found them, Nik was still seated on the ground with his legs out straight while Bonnie sat sideways on his lap. Her head was on his shoulder while his rested against hers, his fingers tracing mindless patterns on her hand and the other was draped around her back.

Rebekah sat down next to them and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"How is mother?" he asked her.

"She would like to see you," her soft voice replied. "She is not angry with you Niklaus."

"And what off father?" he questioned with a light scoff. No doubt he would be livid with him.

"He is not here right now. He has gone to see the wolves," she answered.

"Alone?"

"No. Finn and Elijah went with him. Kol and Ayanna are with mother right now but she would like to see you," she said and Bonnie felt him nod his head.

The Bennett witch stood up to allow him to do the same and Nik's fingers laced with hers as they trailed behind Rebekah.

"I should get back to Tamara," Bonnie said as the three of them exited the cave. "Will you be okay?" she turned to him and asked.

He nodded his head yes even though both of them knew he wouldn't be. Bonnie gave the two siblings a small smile and watched as Rebekah put her hand on his arm to lead him to their mother.

xxx

"How is he doing?" Godric asked her once she returned to them.

"Not good," she replied with a frown. "He is going to see Esther now."

"Esther is already trying to come up with a solution to protect her family from further harm. It should not be long now," Tamara spoke with a grim look.

"Why has Mikael gone to the wolves?" Bonnie questioned them.

"Why else? Revenge," Godric answered. "He is only going to make the situation worse by doing that. He will be making powerful enemies."

"A feud that will last forever," Bonnie added and Godric nodded. "Let me guess…the first thing Mikael does when he turns is slaughter the entire werewolf village."

"Basically," he said and Tamara slapped him on the shoulder and muttered something about 'too much information'.

"I already know that Mikael attempts to kill the wolf that is Nik's real father so it's not that much of a stretch to figure out that he tries to kill of them," Bonnie said to Tamara.

"Speaking of Niklaus, I think you should start to keep your distance," Tamara said and Bonnie furrowed her brow at the spirit.

"Why?"

"You are nearing the end of your time here and I think it is best for you if you keep your distance from them, Niklaus especially," she answered.

"You are the one that said there was no issue with getting to know them and now you're telling me to back away?" she questioned the older woman.

"Have you even thought about what's going to happen once you return home? When you face Niklaus or Rebekah back in the present time?"

She hadn't. The thought of her relationship changing with the present day Originals hadn't even crossed her mind but now that it was there she couldn't shake it.

What would happen when she returned home? Would everything be different? Bonnie could not even begin to imagine what would happen the next time she would have to face modern day Klaus.

How could she even look at him after everything he has done? Sacrificing Elena, killing Jenna, ruining Tyler's life with the sire bond and destroying Stefan…

Nik and Klaus are two very different people.

"Nothing will change," Bonnie answered with a hint of confidence on her voice.

"Don't be sure, Bonnie," Tamara answered with a doubtful look. "Just trust us when we say that it is for the best."

Bonnie looked to Godric who just shook his head at what Tamara was saying, indicated that he did not particularly agree with her words and it caused the female spirit to leave in a huff.

Godric sighed and turned to Bonnie. "Don't let what she said bother you, it's nothing, she's just being her usual over concerned self," he said with a small smile. "I'm going to go talk to her so why don't you go see how Niklaus is holding up?" he suggested and placed a hand on her shoulder as he walked passed her and left out the door after Tamara.

xxx

Bonnie found Klaus sharpening one of his knives by the small fire and she went and sat down next to him. She placed her hand on his leg and he turned to give her a small smile before looking back down to his knife.

"How is your mother?" she asked him after a moment of silence passed.

"Distraught," he answered "as is everyone else," he mumbled and threw his knife down beside him on the ground. "Mother could not even bare to look at me. I cannot even to begin to think what father will do when he returns." he added quietly.

Bonnie moved her hand from his leg and placed it on top of his. "You are not to blame for what happened."

"I am. I should never have taken him out there to begin with. It was too dangerous… you even said so yourself," he replied with a broken voice. "I am the reason Henrik is now dead."

Bonnie squeezed his head and shook her head at him. "No, you are not the reason he is dead. The wolf that attacked him is to blame," she said to him and he looked over to her and tightened his grip on her hand.

"Does it get easier to deal with?" he asked her softly, and referred to her own experience on the matter with the cover story that Tamara had told people, about her parent's dying.

But she knew what it was like to lose someone you loved dearly, especially when your decisions and actions contributed. Although, Bonnie mostly blamed Katherine, Damon and Stefan (and even Elena to some degree) for her Gram's death, she also blamed herself. She pushed for Grams to break the seal to let Stefan out and not a day goes passed that Bonnie wonders what would have happened had she just left Damon and Stefan to rot in that tomb for good.

Bonnie gave Nik a small nod of the head. "It takes time but yes, it does."

"Will you be here for me? And help me?" his voice was so soft and vulnerable that it made her heart clench.

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek before whispering to him. "I will always be here for you."

xxx

"So, changing the past you are completely against but the future you are fine with?" Godric questioned Tamara once they were alone.

Tamara threw a glance to Godric. "You know what will happen and we can't let it."

"Then why even tell Bonnie in the first place that she could get to know them?"

Tamara scoffed at her lifelong friend and folded her arms across her chest. "And defy their orders? I'd be struck down for sure," she uttered and turned away from him, defeated.

"Then why bring it up now? Why risk it?"

"We have seen it play out with our own eyes; we both know that it doesn't end well. It needs to be stopped."

Godric went to stand in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "This is meant to happen, Tamara, no matter how much you try to interfere it will find a way to be."

The male spirit had faith that everything would be different this time round. He believed that Bonnie and Niklaus would overcome the obstacles that lie ahead. They just needed the right push, one that he would give to them when the time was right.

Tamara looked up at Godric and he could see the determination that her dark chocolate eyes now held. "We may not be able to stop it but we can change it. We take it."

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not turn out how I planned…so I'm sorry if it sucked.
> 
> I am so awful when it comes to this story and for that I am really sorry. It's just my muse for Kennett has been hitting pretty hard lately so it has sort of turned into my main focus and in all honesty I do have a bit of trouble writing this story (I spent weeks on this chapter, trying to get it right).
> 
> I love what I have planned for this story, it's just getting to that point that I am having a bit of difficult with so once again I am sorry!
> 
> But now with As We Were, we are getting to the interesting part so hopefully I will update it more regularly. I am however looking forward for Bonnie to reunite with the Originals in the present time. :)
> 
> There are a few ideas that I have that fit in with the last bit of this chapter, I just have to decide which one to go with (it's going to be a hard choice!).
> 
> Would you guys like an insight into modern day Klaus' mind next chapter? And we also have more Klonnie along with a more in depth look into the relationship that Bonnie has with each of the Originals and Bonnie/Esther/Ayanna and more!
> 
> Godric totally ships Klonnie btw!
> 
> Any mistakes that are in this I apologise from and pretty please review!
> 
> I have created a tumblr page for my stories, so you will find updates and a bunch of other things there so check it out if you like :)
> 
> username is: thedeadmasqueradefanfics


	11. Memories

_**Present Day - Months Earlier** _

_Bonnie hastily walked into the Salvatore boarding house, desperate to get under cover (Klaus still believed her to be dead, it was dangerous for her to be out and about) with her grimoire tucked tightly in her arm as Stefan led her to the main room where Elena sat with an older, regal looking man who Bonnie had never seen before in her life and Damon too who looked as sour as ever._

_He was obviously not pleased with whatever is going on._

" _Bonnie," Elena smiled softly and stood up, walking over to her friend. "Thank you for coming."_

" _Of[course](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/11/As-We-Were)," Bonnie replied. "You said it was urgent."_

_Bonnie's eyes drifted[back](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/11/As-We-Were) over to the man. Her green eyes locked with his charcoal ones and Bonnie sensed a strange feeling wash over her, a feeling of familiarity. There was no doubt in her mind that she didn't know who this man was, she'd never seem him before but there was just something about him._

" _Oh, Bonnie, this is Elijah," Elena introduced and Elijah stood once his name was spoken. "Elijah, this is my best friend Bonnie," she added, turning to Elijah._

_Bonnie gave Elijah a friendly smile, one that he returned before holding out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Bonnie," he said and brought the hand that she placed in his to his lips, repeating their first meeting all those years ago._

_Aside from the sudden feeling of death that filled her up, Bonnie was feeling a bit of déjà vu, like this had happened before. This was all so crazy; she had never met this man before in her life so why did she feel like she knew him?_

_Her hand ripped from his grip, her friendly smile disappearing from her face as she concentrated of the death-like sensation she felt when she touched him._

" _You're a vampire," she said, a hint of distrust and caution in her tone._

" _And you are a witch," he replied smoothly, seemingly unfazed by her sudden case of rudeness. He understood the disgust that witches felt towards him and his kind; he joined them in that feeling on a regular basis._

" _Bonnie, Elijah is an Original vampire, just like Klaus," Elena spoke, breaking[the Original](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/11/As-We-Were) and the witch from their staring match. "But he wants to take out Klaus, just like us," she told her and Bonnie looked at her like she was insane._

" _And you actually trust him?" Bonnie questioned her friend._

" _Finally, someone who sees reason," Damon spoke for the first time since she arrived. The elder Salvatore stood next to Bonnie. The two of them were clearly on the same page in this situation. Damon turned to Bonnie. "Not only is he an Original but he is Klaus' brother as well," he told her and Bonnie's eyes widened before she snapped back to Elena._

" _Are you insane?" the volume of her voice increased just a bit. Taking just[a moment](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/11/As-We-Were) to calm herself, she turned her attention to Elijah. "How can we trust you when the person -no, when the thing," she corrected herself. Niklaus was far from a person. He was a monster. "We want to kill is your brother?"_

_Elijah frowned, but not the question but how she addressed Niklaus. He completely understood her resentment towards him and his assistance, she was a cautious one – she always has been and though he and Niklaus are not on the best of terms any more, the love Bonnie and Klaus once shared was a beautiful thing and hearing her talk ill of Niklaus made him feel bad for his younger brother._

_He wondered what his brother felt, knowing Bonnie was alive in another time. Jonas Martin helped Elijah put the pieces he didn't already have together. Some spell that has yet to take place that will send Bonnie back to when they were human._

_The only detail they had not been able to figure out was why she was sent back. He guessed that he would just have to wait for the answer to that._

" _I understand your concerns but I assure you that I want my brother gone just as much as you do. I am a man of my word and I always remain true," he said to them._

_Damon and Bonnie were still unconvinced while Elena trusted what he was saying and Stefan was just going on with whatever Elena wanted._

" _Our plan has a one hundred per cent success rate," Damon said with a sneer directed to the Original._

" _That may be so but if I recall correctly, that amount of magic will take Bonnie's life too," Elijah replied coolly as he straightened up with suit jacket._

" _A sacrifice that I am willing to make," Bonnie said, her voice without waver._

" _But not one I am," Elena said and took a step closer to Bonnie. "I am not going to let you do this and Elijah has a plan that will work without having to sacrifice your life!"_

" _What is it?" Bonnie asked Elijah, arms folded over her chest, challenging him._

" _After the ritual, Niklaus will be vulnerable during his first transformation into the wolf. You will use your magic to bring him to the brink of death and then I shall finish him off," he explained to her. "You will remain alive and Niklaus will be dead."_

" _After the ritual? Meaning after he kills my best friend?"_

" _Elijah has an Elixir that will keep me alive," Elena told Bonnie with a comforting smile._

_Damon scoffed from beside Bonnie. "You mean that five hundred year old potion that we have no guarantee that it will work?"_

" _It will work," Elijah replied firmly._

" _It's never been used before, you have no proof," Damon glared and just by looking at the Original, Bonnie could tell that he was holding back from inflicting some serious pain on the blue eyed vampire. "We do it our way," he said and motioned between himself and Bonnie._

" _You mean your way," Elena glared at Damon. "You might not care about Bonnie but I do and I won't be able to live with myself if she goes through with this!" the doppelganger yelled in Damon's face, her eyes glassing over with tears._

" _I just want to keep you alive," Bonnie said gently._

" _And I just want to keep_ _ **you**_ _alive," Elena replied. "Please, don't do it this way," she pleaded and took Bonnie's hands._

_Bonnie let out a sigh before looking to Elijah. "Even though it's not going to mean much, I want your word that you will come through with this and won't back out at the last minute."_

_Their eyes met in an intense gaze, he wanted to show her his sincerity. "You have my word, Bonnie."_

" _Why do you want him dead so much?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side slightly as she studied him._

" _He killed our family and it is time he pays for his actions," he answered with a dangerous edge to his tone._

_Part of her wanted to trust him but most of her didn't. He was still a vampire and at the end of the day, none of them could be trusted. No matter how much Elijah claimed to despise his brother, family always ends up sides with family._

" _Now you're siding with them too?" Damon asked her; frustrated that no one was listening to him._

" _For now," she replied. "We can always go back to the original plan if this one fails," she said, eyes on Elijah. She hoped that this would work and Elijah would stay true to his word._

_She was willing to die for Elena, that much she was sure of, but did that mean she wanted to? No. Bonnie didn't want to die, not yet anyway._

" _It will not fail," Elijah replied. "This will work and both you and Elena will remain alive."_

" _This is ridiculous," Damon muttered from beside her._

" _Shut it, Damon, this isn't your decision to make. It's Bonnie's and Elena's. They are the ones with their lives on the line and there is a way to keep both of them alive then we should take it," Stefan spoke up, staring down his brother._

" _Fine," Damon spat, looking between all of them. "But if this fails –and it will- don't come crying to me when Elena's dead," he finished and stormed out of the room in a fashion similar to that of a bratty child._

_Elena and Stefan shared a look of disproval towards Damon and his behaviour while Elijah looked slightly amused at the temper tantrum the elder Salvatore had just thrown._

" _I should get back to the witch house," Bonnie said, looking down at her watch. She didn't want to risk being seen by Klaus or one of his cronies by sticking around too long._

" _I wish you could stay here," Elena said with a frown. "I hate that you're alone in that place."_

" _Odds of Klaus coming here at same point before the ritual are pretty high," Bonnie and to her friend. "And besides, it's only for another few days," she added with a reassuring smile._

_Bonnie knew that Klaus needed to do the ritual on the full moon and there was in a few days' time. Now that he finally found the doppelganger, Bonnie doubted that he would wait another month to perform it; he'd want to do it right away._

" _Do you want me and Stefan to go back with you? In case something happens."_

"' _Lena, I have the power of over one hundred witches inside of me. I will be fine," Bonnie giggled and Elena cracked a smile at her friend. "Besides, it might be best if you stay with Damon, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," she added with a frown._

_Elena gave Bonnie a hug and Stefan placed a friendly hand on her shoulder before the two followed after Damon, leaving Bonnie alone with the Original vampire._

" _I don't understand," Bonnie said and Elijah looked at her. "Mine and Damon's plan is the easiest and the one most likely to work so why do you not want to do it our way?"_

" _My brother's death has been a long time coming, Miss Bennett, but he is my family and if he were to die I would rather it be by my hands," he replied._

" _What did he do for you to hate him this much?"_

_Bonnie could understand everyone else hating him but his own brother? She needed more information._

" _He killed our family," he told her and Bonnie was surprised that he was honest with her, especially about something so personal but she couldn't help but wonder just how messed up Klaus was to be able to murder your own family._

" _I'm sorry," she said to him with a frown and he gave her a small smile. "Hey, how'd you know I was a Bennett?" she asked, only just recalled that he had called her 'Miss Bennett'._

" _I'm an Original; I know a lot of things. I knew who you were before Elena told me. The Bennett's are rather well known in the witch and even the vampire community," he told her and her head tilted slightly to the side in wonder. "You come from a very powerful lineage, Bonnie."_

" _Have you met any of my family?"_

" _I have," he replied. "The last one I met was Shelia."_

" _My Grams," she said with a smile._

_Elijah had also met Abby, her mother. He was the one that warned her about Mikael searching for the doppelganger. He now felt guilty about it. His warning caused Bonnie's mother to lure Mikael out of Mystic Falls, and she never returned. He did not realise it at the time but only recently that it was their Bonnie whose mother he took away from her._

_He wanted to tell Bonnie of her mother and her whereabouts (he kept track of her) but he knew that now would not be the right time but he would, eventually._

_But right now he would just follow through on the promise that he made all those years ago, that he was protect Bonnie. Keep her safe and keep her alive._

xxx

_**Present Day - Klaus** _

Klaus had been unable to rid his thoughts of Bonnie for the rest of the day. Unlike Rebekah, his mind was focusing on the worst case scenarios of Bonnie returning back to the present time and back to them.

Rebekah believed that as soon as Bonnie returned, everything would go back to how it was. She believed that she and Bonnie would go back to being best friends and that she and Klaus would go back to being lovers.

Klaus knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

Bonnie would be coming back to two very different people and that might be hard for her to accept. Harder knowing what he had done to her friends and to her.

Why would she forgive him? Why would she even want to be around him at all?

As far as she knows, he tried to kill her the night of that decade dance.

Maybe part of that was fuelled by anger. Anger towards her. She made a promise and she broke it, like everyone else in his life she turned her back (it also didn't help that the doppelganger's brother hung all over her. It was painful for him to watch her with him).

She told him that she would always be there when he needed her but when he needed her the most she turned her back on him and he spent a thousand years hating her for it. When he returned to Mystic Fall for the first time in many years, he saw her, sitting behind the doppelganger in that history class, bright smile on her face as she conversed with the Tatia look-a-like.

He thought he was hallucinating the first time he laid eyes on her; he thought his eyes were deceiving him. But they weren't. Then he thought that she was possibly a doppelganger but then her name was Bonnie. What were the odds of a doppelganger having the same name? Having the same face was one thing, but name as well?

He saw her again that same day at the Salvatore boarding house. He learnt that she was a Bennett, just like Ayanna and that she was a witch. That was the part that stumped him. Bonnie was not a witch or a Bennett. Not to his knowledge anyway.

And Bonnie was their plan. She was their weapon against him.

He did not miss the moment of confusion for the witch as the history teacher's meat suit he was wearing looked at her with a hurt expression. She wanted to kill him, and that hurt more than any spell she could throw at him.

So then he called Gloria, he needed to figure it all out. Why she was alive in the present day and why she didn't remember him.

Gloria told him that it was possible that Bonnie was sent back in time by the spirits to do something. What that was, she couldn't say. She didn't know. It was a rare occurrence, only for very special tasks.

It took some figuring out but he realised why she was sent back and as much as he loved her, he couldn't let her complete it. One thousand years of looking after himself had made him selfish. He had stuck his entire family in coffins at one stage. He didn't want to do it, but he had to.

He had to make her overexert herself using her powers, resulting in her death. He wouldn't lay a hand on her.

When she fell to the ground, lifeless, in front of him he nearly lost it. It was his fault; he pushed her to do it for his own selfish reasons. He regretted it as soon as it happened. He didn't have to kill her, he could have turned her. That way she'd still be alive but no longer could be able to access her magic.

But he wasn't sure if he would have been able to do that. This Bonnie hated vampires with a seething passion; she would hate herself if she ever became one.

She might have been in the process of killing him, but when she appeared, alive, in the clearing where he was doing to ritual, apart from the physical agony she was causing him he felt a rush of emotions.

He felt relieved that she wasn't dead. Her death was not something he wanted to live with the rest of his immortal life.

He was impressed that she managed to fool him into thinking she had killed herself in their previous battle. He did not get tricked easily. But she managed to do so, twice. The second time fooling him and making him believe that the doppelganger was dead when in fact Bonnie had performed a spell to keep her alive.

He reunited with Elijah the night of the ritual; he discovered that the change in plan was his idea. He was keeping his promise of protecting her and Klaus was glad to hear it. Of course that did not stop the hybrid from putting a dagger in his brother's heart for deceiving him and working against him.

When he discovered that little detail of Elena still being alive even after he had sacrificed her on an altar of fire, he returned to Mystic Falls with Stefan and Rebekah. The entire time he spoke face to face with her, his heart was pounding. He had never been so close to her since a thousand years ago.

He practically had to restrain Rebekah from pouncing on Bonnie and suffocating her with hugs the first time Bekah saw her. Bonnie probably would have misinterpreted Bekah's reaction to something more horrible.

Klaus had to convince Rebekah to keep her distance from Bonnie, at least until she had done what she had to in the past. So to past the time, Bekah developed a rivalry with one of Bonnie's friends, the baby vampire. Caroline something or other, he didn't really care to be honest. It kept his sister busy and kept her out of his hair so he was fine with it but he knew the real reason behind Bekah's choice in competition.

Bonnie.

Though she would never admit it, Bekah was jealous and didn't like that Bonnie considered Caroline and Elena her best friends and when Bonnie did return and their reunion goes at hoped, Bekah probably would not leave Bonnie's side and honestly, neither would he.

Even if Bonnie did not want them around, they would be. They would never leave her side. She meant far too much to them to let her go.

If all went well, he would never let her go again. He will protect her, love her, and cherish her but above all, he just needed her back with him, he just needed her and by the end of the day she would be back and would remember them and what they went through together and hopefully she'll stay.

xxx

_**Past** _

Bonnie waited on the outskirts of the woods for Niklaus to return. He had gone to face Mikael. That worried her, but he had his brothers with him and she hoped that if something were to happen, they would step in to protect him.

The young witch heard her name being called from a few paces behind her, she immediately recognised the voice. It was Nik. When he finally appeared in front of her, Bonnie smiled and sighed in relief when she couldn't see any visible wounds.

She threw her arms around him when he was close enough. The two of them remain silent for a few moments, wanting to enjoy the feeling of having the other so close. But the silence gave Bonnie a moment to think.

And all she could think about was that she was with Klaus. This sweet and sensitive man was the same psychotic hybrid that tried to kill them all. As much as she tried to deny it most of the time, they were the same person. The man in her arms would eventually turn into a vengeful monster.

"I was worried," she mumbled into his shoulder, breaking their silence and ending her train of thought.

She could feel him smile into her hair. "It went better than expected," he told her and she pulled back to look at his face.

"He was not angry?" Bonnie asked, slightly stunned.

"Furious," he replied. "It did not go well, but better than I originally believed," he said with a small smile, hand coming up to push a strand of Bonnie's hair behind her ear and Bonnie knew that was a subtle way of asking for a change of topic.

"As long as you are okay," she smiled softly and stood on her toes to press her lips to his in a sweet kiss that only lasted a few seconds, both of them pulling back with a smile.

"I am now," he whispered, hand cupping her cheek as they leant back in for another kiss.

This one was longer, deeper. Bonnie's hands rested on Nik's shoulders and looping around his neck while his other hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She let out a surprised gasp when he lightly bit down on her lower lip. Her back was gently pushed back against one of the trees as his tongue slid through her parted lips. Their tongues swirled together and Bonnie's hands tangles in Nik's blonde hair and his slid down her body to rest on her hips, keeping her firmly pressed between him and the tree.

Bonnie had never felt anything like this before, not with anyone. This kiss made every kiss she shared with Jeremy seem empty and meaningless. Niklaus kissed her with such passion and emotion that it made her knees go weak and stomach tighten as she pulled him closer.

They broke apart, both in dire need of oxygen. He leant down, his forehead resting against hers as their eyes remained closed, both breathing heavily and hearts pounding in their chests.

"Beautiful," he whispered, his hand coming up to her cheek before running over her hair. He pressed his lips back against her for a chaste kiss, thumb brushing over her cheekbone.

Klaus' other hand laced with hers down by their sides and Bonnie looked down at their entwined hands, a small smile playing on her lips at the way Klaus' thumb brushed back and forth against the top of her hand.

She could no longer shake the feeling that she was falling for him. It was dangerous she knew that, but since being here she had seen a completely different side to Klaus, she'd seen the real Niklaus and she didn't know if she was stupid for thinking that maybe the real Niklaus is still in modern day Klaus, just buried deep down.

She would never excuse what he's done to her friends and that was the main issue at hand. She couldn't fall for someone who had caused so much pain and havoc to those she cares about.

Bonnie just hoped that Niklaus wasn't lost.

xxx

Bonnie met with Ayanna but this time in the middle of the village, next to the big white oak tree, instead of their usual spot in the middle of the woods, shielded from everyone.

They were in the middle of a conversation when Bonnie's head whipped around when she heard a very familiar laugh sound from behind her. Her eye's widened and her breath caught in her throat when she caught site of who it was from.

She looked just like Elena. She must be the Original Petrova.

Meeting Katherine was spooky enough for Bonnie but meeting the origin of the doppelganger, the original one? That was even spookier. It felt so strange to see Elena's face but not see Elena.

Bonnie had always been able to tell Katherine and Elena apart without even having to touch Katherine anymore. They may look the same and sometimes dress the same to fool people but they held different looks in their eyes. Elena's eyes always held a feeling of warmth and friendliness while Katherine's showed deception.

But seeing Tatia did remind her of Elena and Bonnie frowned. Oddly enough, she hadn't thought much about home, but now that she stared at the face of the Elena lookalike, she missed it more than ever.

"Is there something wrong, dear?" Ayanna asked with concern, her hand on Bonnie's shoulder, snapping the younger Bennett from her gaze.

Bonnie nodded at Ayanna, forcing a smile onto her face.

"That is Tatia," Ayanna said, motioning to the girl with Elena's face. "You look at her like you know her," Ayanna noted as they watched Tatia converse with Elijah. "You can tell me," she added when she saw the conflicted look on Bonnie's face. "I am family," she smiled.

"My best friend, back in my time, looks exactly like Tatia," she told her ancestor, the name  _'Tatia'_  feeling unfamiliar and just plain wrong slipping from her lips. That probably wasn't a good sign.

"Do you mean like a doppelganger?" Ayanna asked and Bonnie nodded and the older Bennett witch's brow furrowed as she thought something through. "A doppelganger is quite a rare occurrence, a supernatural one."

"I know more than I'd like to about it," Bonnie uttered under her breath. "I have probably said too much," she added, looking away from Ayanna and back to Tatia.

"You need not worry, dear," she said gently. "I shall not speak of this to anyone," she promised and Bonnie gave her a grateful smile.

What the two Bennett's did not know was that Esther was just around the corner, listening to their every word...

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official. I am the worst updater and honestly I'm not sure if it will get any better. I have a lot coming up in my life at the moment (including moving house/state) but I promise that I will try my best to get out updates to all my stories.
> 
> Did the Klonnie fluff make up for it thought? lol
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the little flash back of when Bonnie first met Elijah in the present time and present day Klaus' thoughts on the whole thing along with the introduction of Tatia who isn't going to have a major role in this but she did need to be brought in at some point.
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback, it really does give me inspiration and motive to keep writing so please keep it coming!
> 
> I'm currently looking for some more ideas for this so if there is there anything in this story that you guys would like to see, any particular storylines/pairings/characters/even conversations, let me know! I'd love to get some more ideas! I have one major one that I am thinking about doing but I'd just like to compare it to some other ones and see which would fit better :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and pretty please review!
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> Bonnie has moments with all the Originals, she meets Tatia, Esther starts looking for a way to protect her children (we all know what that means!) and Tamara and Esther have a heated confrontation.


	12. No One Can Live Forever

Bonnie found herself spending majority of the next day with Kol and as much as she wanted to go find Rebekah or Niklaus, she couldn't bring herself to leave the now youngest male of the Original family.

Kol had been quite all day. Something that was extremely unlike the cheery and mischievous young man she had gotten to know.

It broke her heart to see him like this. To see all of them like this. Elijah spent most of his time at his father's side, they were planning something. Bonnie didn't know what exactly but she knew it had everything to do with the wolves. Finn kept close to his mother, something that surprised Bonnie if she were honest but she knew that it was out of a protective instinct to keep his mother safe and even try and distract her from the tragedy that had taken place only two days earlier.

She hadn't seen Rebekah nearly all day but she had a fair idea where the young blonde would be, however she hadn't seen Niklaus at all and hadn't the faintest idea where he could be. The only place she could think of where he could be was the cave but when she went to [check](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/12/As-We-Were), he wasn't there and any time she made an attempt to find him, Kol said or did something that made her stick with him.

He didn't want to be alone.

He was the exact opposite of how Bonnie felt after she lost her Grams. All she wanted then was to be left alone but all Kol wanted was for someone to be there with him. All his other sibling left to grieve in their own way, leaving him alone so when Bonnie checked on him earlier that morning he needed her to stay with him.

But it wasn't as if she didn't enjoy spending time with him because she did, she just had an overwhelming urge to check on Rebekah and Niklaus as well, the latter she was particularly concerned about. She had not seen him since mid-day yesterday.

"You have been quiet for a while," she commented and looked to Kol as they continued to wonder through the woods.

Kol had had enough of being in the village and constantly staring at the ground where he saw his younger brother's lifeless body.

"There is not much for me to say right now," he replied honestly. "I know that you want to find Bekah or Nik but I appreciate you staying here with me," he said and a small smile appeared on his face. "Nik is [lucky](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7525321/12/As-We-Were) to have you," he added.

"I will always be here whenever you need me. Whenever any of you need me," she told him and the sincerity in her voice even surprised herself.

"And we'll be here for you," he responded back and Bonnie gave him a smile.

She knew that back in the present time, Klaus had stuck daggers in the hearts of Elijah, Kol and Finn and she decided that the first thing she was going to do as soon as she got back was remove the daggers from theirs hearts.

She couldn't even understand why Klaus had done that in the first place. They all seem so close. How could he?

The two of them eventually parted ways after spending another hour or so together, Kol deciding to go and find Klaus while Bonnie sought out Rebekah.

Bonnie found Rebekah exactly where the witch thought she would be, sitting on the bank of the lake, picking off petals of the flowers and tossing them in the water.

Bonnie said nothing as she neared the other girl and Rebekah looked up with a small smile when Bonnie sat down next to her.

"Have you seen Nik?" she asked her softly and Bonnie shook her head.

"I have not been able to but Kol said he was going to look for him," she answered and looked out to the peaceful water.

"How was Kol?"

"Quiet," Bonnie summed him up in one word and Rebekah frowned, knowing that Kol's quietness was not a good sign. "Was Nik alright the last time you saw him?"

"Father got angry at him…again," Rebekah told her and placed some more petals in the water. "He left and we have not seen him since."

"He feels that Henrik's death was his fault," she continued and pushed some of her blonde hair away from her face. "And no matter how much we try to convince him that it is not, Father's opinion is all that matters to him so if he believes Nik got Henrik killed, Nik will too."

Just when Bonnie was beginning to think she could not possibly hate Mikael anymore, she hears this. She just cannot to begin to understand how someone can make another feel like that, especially not when that person is meant to protect and care for the other.

Hopefully when Kol finds him, he'd be able to talk some sense into Klaus and make him see that it wasn't his fault because that is the worst feeling to carry during a time like this.

"How is your mother?"

"She is not saying much but I can see she is hurting," she answered sadly.

"Have you spoken much to her since?" Bonnie asked her and she shook her head.

"I have tried but she has been very quiet and reserved," she said. "She has been sticking close to Ayanna; she is helping her through it."

Bonnie gave a small smile. "At least she is not alone then."

"I would like to go speak with her now if you'd like to come with me," she announced and stood up. "She has Finn with her at the moment but I would like to spend some time with her," she finished and brushed some of the dirt of her dress, Bonnie doing the same.

Bonnie and Rebekah walked back into the village and Kol came straight to them.

"I have found Nik," he told them and from his tone both girls could tell it wasn't good.

"Where?" Rebekah asked, beating Bonnie to it.

"He's in the woods," he answered then turned to Bonnie. "He was asking for you," he added.

"Is he okay?" she asked him.

"I believe so, but he does not want to return yet," he answered her with a slight frown.

"You go," Rebekah said. "I am going to see how mother is," she announced and then gave Bonnie hug. "Give him my love," she asked of the other girl as they pulled away.

"Of course," Bonnie replied and Rebekah went one way while Kol and herself went the other.

Bonnie followed Kol as he led her in the direction of where Klaus was, he was in the middle of nowhere doing nothing but sitting back against a large tree. Bonnie looked to Kol who gave her a tiny smile before turning to walk away.

"Nik," Bonnie called softly, getting his attention after Kol left her alone with him.

He looked up at her when he heard her voice but couldn't even muster a smile and she felt something inside of her snap. She hated to see him like that and she hated that Mikael was the one to make him feel like this.

It seems that whenever Nik was beginning to feel just that little bit better about the situation, Mikael had to tear him back down.

She sat down in front of him and forced him to look at her. "Please don't tell me you believe whatever Mikael is telling you," he remained silent – an obvious yes in her opinion. "Henrik's death was not your fault," she said and took his hands in hers. "No one else believes that it is, and neither should you."

"Father believes it," he mumbled, pulling his hands from her and standing to his feet, Bonnie following his lead.

"Your father is an idiot, Nik," she responded with a roll of her eyes. She grabbed his arm and prevented him from walking away from her. "You asked me to help you through this and I said that I would but I cannot help you if you will not stop blaming yourself," she told him as gently as she could.

"I just miss him," he confessed in a quiet and almost weak voice.

"I know you do," she responded softly and his hands found hers again. "You know that I am going to be here with you no matter what?" he nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Whenever you need me, Niklaus, I will be here for you," she promised and looked into his eyes.

In the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't be making a promise like that considering that she won't be there whenever he may need her, but as long as she were here, she would be with him.

Nik bent down and softly pressed his lips to hers. It was such a gentle and tender kiss that it made Bonnie want to pull away, not because she didn't like it because she did but rather because he was making it very difficult for her to stop herself from falling even more for him.

xxx

Esther did not speak much that day, there were far too many questions and theories wondering inside her head that she found it nearly impossible to push them away long enough hold a conversation with someone.

And then there was Elijah who was keeping a close and watchful eye on her. She loved her son for his concern but she needed to be left on her own. She needed to understand what her mind was trying to tell her – what her inner witch was trying to tell her.

Her mind had been racing ever since the conversation she overheard between Ayanna and Bonnie. Esther knew of doppelgangers, she knew that they only appeared under supernatural circumstances and that more often than not they served as being sacrifices but hearing that Tatia was an originator of a doppelganger line surprised her.

What was her purpose? What was Tatia going to be sacrificed for?

She needed to know more but she knew Bonnie would not share anything with her. The young Bennett was a cautious witch and wouldn't reveal anything if it meant angering the spirits but she had opened up to Ayanna.

 _Family_ , Esther thought to herself. Bonnie trusted Ayanna enough to reveal important information to her and Esther also knew that Ayanna would not share what she heard to anyone, including herself.

There was only one other she could speak to.

Tamara.

Tamara had also been the most sympathetic of the spirits, Esther found. And perhaps hearing of her troubles and fears, Tamara might be gracious enough the share with Esther what she needed to know.

All she needed to do was create a distraction for Finn. He wouldn't leave her side without a good reason. He won't say it, but he is fearful she may do something to bring harm to herself. Something she could never do. She loved Henrik, and his death has been almost too much for her to bear but she could never leave her other children behind. She loved them too and she couldn't allow any more harm to come to her family.

She needed a solution and she hoped Tamara would be able to give her one.

"You do not need to watch over me, dear son," Esther said and gave Finn a gentle smile. "Surely there is something else you would rather be doing than following me around."

"Nothing is more important than you, mother," Finn replied and placed a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder.

"And I will be fine," she tried to convince him. "Perhaps you could join your father and Elijah?" she suggested casually and Finn frowned.

"You wish to be on your own?" he asked and Esther gave a small nod.

"Your company had been wonderful, Finn, but I feel that I need some time to be on my own," she answered him truthfully and her son gave a small but understanding smile.

Esther watched Finn walk away from her, waiting until he was out of sight before making her way to where she would find Tamara.

xxx

"Elijah seems rather close with her," Bonnie noted as she and Rebekah watched Elijah converse with Tatia.

"They are," Rebekah confirmed and Bonnie noticed the slight frown on the blonde's face as she watched the two.

"You do not like her?" Bonnie question curiously.

"It is not that," Rebekah answered. "She is very kind but some time ago it was Niklaus standing where Elijah is now but Nik never returned her romantic feelings. She moved onto Elijah after that."

"You are worried she will hurt him," Bonnie finished for her and Rebekah nodded.

"She is a very affectionate girl and she moves on from men rather quickly. It took her only a day to move her attention from Nik and into Elijah and Elijah does like her quite a lot and has for some time now," she explained and Bonnie looked at her with a strange look.

If Elijah has had feelings for Tatia for a while now, why did he try to win her over?

"Mother does not like Tatia. Neither does Father. They believe she is beneath us," Rebekah smiled, answering Bonnie unspoken question. "Elijah thought you were so beautiful when he first saw you and unlike with Tatia, Mother and Father liked you."

"Your Father does not like me," Bonnie jumped in with a nervous laugh.

"He did before you started to become close with Nik," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Elijah is his favourite and he did not like that someone chose Nik before him."

 _He's more catty than a high school girl,_ Bonnie thought to herself.

"If Elijah was as serious about you as Nik was and still is, he would never have backed away so easily," she continued. "Now he has gone right back to Tatia," he finished just as the couple turned to see them, a smile crossing Elijah's face.

"Darling little sister," he greeted

"Bonnie, this is Tatia," Elijah introduced the two girls.

"Lovely to meet you, Bonnie," Tatia said with a friendly smile and Bonnie returned one. "Elijah has spoken quite a bit about you and how you've stolen his dear brother's heart," she said and sent Elijah a cheeky grin.

Bonnie looked to Rebekah who just shook her head and rolled her eyes at the two of them. Bonnie gave the blonde an amused smile before turning back to the couple, immediately taking note of how they were with each other.

The way Elijah looked at Tatia reminded Bonnie of a few looks she caught him giving Elena, only this was different – more real. She guessed that any look he gave Elena must have been some kind of transference.

It was a little weird seeing Elena's face being so friendly with an Original – especially one that double crossed all of them but she just had to keep reminding herself that this was not Elena. It was Tatia.

Same face but completely different person.

xxx

"I thought you were smarter than this, Esther," Tamara spoke with disappointment after Esther had come to her minutes ago asking unnecessary questions about Bonnie's task. "You know that it is forbidden to reveal any information to anyone who is not involved."

"I know that it has to do with my family and that makes it my business," Esther replied back with a firm voice, refusing the back down.

"You know it does not work that way," Tamara responded and folded her arms across her chest. "I am dreadfully sorry for what you and your family are going though, losing Henrik was a terrible loss, but that does not give you a right to know sacred information," the spirit tried to reason with the witch and sighed when she could see it wasn't working.

"I know that a doppelganger is involved and they originate from Tatia," Esther started and Tamara's eyes flashed with concern.

"How did you hear that?"

"I overheard Bonnie speaking with Ayanna," she answered. "Tamara, you know whatever you tell me will remain a secret. Please, I beg of you just tell me what I need!" she pleaded desperately with the spirit.

"And what exactly is it that you  _need_  to hear, Esther?" Tamara shot back. "Nothing," she answered for her. "We cannot and will not reveal a thing about Bonnie's task," she said with finality.

"I just want to protect my family," Esther tried to reason and Tamara frowned when she sensed the hopelessness in the mother's voice.

"I'm sorry, Esther," she replied with sincerity and walked closer to the other woman, placing her hands on Esther's arms in a comforting manner. "I understand your fears but I cannot do anything about it."

Esther released a sigh and Tamara stepped back to allow the grieving witch space. "You need to take care of your family, Esther. Enjoy your time together, life is too short not to," she said with a friendly smile. "And unfortunately no one can live forever, dear friend."

Tamara watched carefully as the look of sheer hopelessness faded from Esther's face and realisation began to sink in and she could practically hear the witch's mind replay over and over again what Tamara had just said.

The two supernatural women said their goodbyes and Esther left in a hurry.

"Well…that went well," Godric said as he appeared next to Tamara a short while after Esther had left. "Nice touch with the 'no one lives forever' speech'," he added with a wink.

"All she needed was a push in the right direction," she replied with a smile.

Everything about Tamara's conversation with Esther was planned. Their encounter will push Esther over the edge in finding out how to keep her family safe and with the thought that Tamara planted in her mind, it would not be long now.

"Or the wrong direction, depending on what way you choose to look at it," Godric countered, his smile faltering a bit once he remember exactly what they were pushing Esther towards.

"It's the right direction," Tamara repeated, this time much firmer. She understood where Godric was coming from and she too would rather a world without vampire but that was not their decision to make. They follow the orders. And the orders they were given were to make sure they turn.

Everything was now up to Esther.

"Besides, they will not live forever. Just long enough. Esther will realise the error in her decision and find a way to make amends for the action she took," Tamara continued to put Godric's worries to rest. "It will all be fine," she finished with a reassure smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big, MASSIVE apology for the wait. I have been rather busy lately. Between feeling ill and traveling back and forth between states I just haven't had time to do anything and when I did find time to write I just didn't have the motivation but hopefully things begin to calm down now and I can back to it because I've really missed it!
> 
> And if I'm being honest, this story is really hard for me to write and I don't particularly enjoy writing it (and I hate pretty the end result of each chapter) which makes it even more difficult but I'm not going to give it up, so don't worry! Plus, I am really excited to get to the present day part of this fic. Now that will be fun to write!
> 
> Anywhoo, I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter and thank you all for your lovely reviews!
> 
> I planned for this chapter to be more interesting but sometimes things just don't work out and also because I rushed it :p so I am planning to make the next chapter interesting and hopefully epic! And long too!
> 
> Any mistakes found in this chapter are mine and I apologise for them and pretty please leave a review!
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> Esther confides in Mikeal about her thoughts, does more searching and asks Ayanna the wrong question.
> 
> Ayanna asks if Bonnie has any idea what Esther is planning and if she succeeds in her plans.
> 
> Bonnie and Klaus become even closer and she confronts Mikael about his attitude towards Klaus. In fact, most of the chapter is going to be klonnie centred.
> 
> Bonnie/Rebekah
> 
> Plus more!


	13. Healing

The entire next day Bonnie spent with Klaus, no one else, just him. The two of them were down by the lake, Bonnie was seated on the ground with her back pressed up against one of the large rocks that were scattered around the edges of the lake while Niklaus lay with his head on her lap.

Neither said anything as Bonnie watched the ripples in the water and Niklaus quietly enjoyed the feeling of Bonnie's fingers combing through his hair.

It was such a peaceful setting, the soothing sounds of the water gently washing against the shore with birds chirping in the trees surrounding the clear lake made the both of them felt so relaxed, more so than they had ever been in a long while.

"It has been a long time since I have been at such ease," Klaus was the first to speak after a short while of comfortable silence between the two.

Bonnie smiled down at him and moved some hair away from his face. "Me too," she agreed with him.

It had been a peaceful morning with him and it was a shame it would be coming to an end soon but Tamara had wanted Bonnie with her today for some reason she was yet to explain.

"You look beautiful when the sun shines down on you," he said as he gazed up at her. "Like a true goddess of nature," he grinned even more when he saw the slight reddening of Bonnie's cheeks at his words. "Even more so now," he added, his voice full of humour as he sat up so he could be eye level with her.

Bonnie let out a soft laugh and shook her head at the man in front of her. He had been incredibly sweet to her all morning with his words and the way he treated her and Bonnie enjoyed seeing the smile back on his face.

It was something she longed to see more often.

xxx

"Immortality?" Mikael questioned his wife with a shocked but interested glance. "You want to turn our family into immortals?"

Esther had immediately sought out her husband once she had gathered her thoughts and formed a theory for a possible solution to their troubles. Her husband welcomed her theories but she knew part of him still held some disbelief to what she was saying.

"Tamara told me that no one can live forever, but what if we can?" Esther said with a hopeful tone. "What if there was a spell that could protect our family? We could stay together forever."

Mikael placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "My love, I understand that losing Henrik has been difficult for you – it has been for all of us – but what you are speaking of is unheard of," he tried to tell her. "Tamara was correct, no one can live forever. We all must pass on someday, including our children."

Esther removed herself from Mikael's touch and turned her back to him. "It was unnatural to lose Henrik at such a young age in a tragic way and I refuse to go through that again with another of our children," she was clutching the talisman that hung around her neck tightly as she spoke. "I will not be able to handle any more loss in our family," she spun back around to face Mikael. "If there is anything I can do to prevent that then I will do it no matter the cost."

"Esther," Mikael started but was quickly cut off.

"No, Mikael," she said sternly and rose her hand to prevent him from coming any closer to her. "Our family will never be safe with those beasts so close by; we must protect our children, Mikael – that is our duty."

"We will protect them," he promised her. "We will not lose any more of our family, I promise you."

Esther shook her head. "That is a promise you cannot make." Mikael may try to protect them but how can a human man withstand a battle with a powerful supernatural beast? He could not. The beast would tear him apart like they did to little Henrik. "But I can," she said and without another word she walked passed Mikael.

If her husband would not help her then she would go to the only person she could trust, Ayanna.

xxx

"I find myself in need of your guidance more than ever, dear friend," Esther spoke when she and Ayanna arrived at the spot they went to regularly to practice their craft.

Ayanna looked to her friend with a concerned but curious look but said nothing and let Esther continue.

"Ever since Henrik's death, I have been searching for a way to keep my family safe from any more harm and I believe I may have found the solution," she explained with hopeful eyes.

"What have you found?"

"What if there was a way, a spell, that could make someone live forever," Esther answered and Ayanna felt her eyes widen in shock.

"There is no such spell, Esther," Ayanna replied quickly, stunned that her friend would even considering something so dangerous and unnatural.

"There must," Esther responded, the hopefulness gone from her eyes and now replaced with desperation. "There must be, Ayanna, please!"

"I have always taught you that our magic comes from nature, immortality is unnatural. We are not meant to live forever, it goes against the balance of nature," she tried to make her friend see reason.

"There must be other ways, other sources of magic."

"None of which you will hear from me," she cut in with a tone that made it clear that their conversation was over.

Ayanna had a profound and deep respect for Esther and she understood the pain and the loss the other woman was feelings, but she would not have any part in whatever Esther was planning.

It was their job to keep the balance, not tear it to shreds.

Perhaps this was the reason Bonnie had come to their time, to prevent such a thing from occurring. It must be. First Bonnie tells her of a doppelganger and now Esther's determination to turn her family immortal… It was an important enough issue for the spirits to risk messing the natural order by sending someone back in time.

Time travel was such a tricky and delicate thing and was only to be used in the most dire of times.

Times like these.

"I refuse to leave my family defenceless against the wolves," Esther spoke again. "I will not let another of my children succumb to the same fate as Henrik."

"And they will not," Ayanna tried to reassure her friend. "Your sons are warriors, my dear friend, they are never defenceless and you are a powerful witch."

Esther shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ayanna, but that is not good enough for me," she responded. "A sword will do no good against a beast that can move faster than a blink of an eye, or a bite that can tear through skin and bone like the weakest cloth."

"Immortality will not help you with that, my friend," Ayanna tried to tell Esther. "Immortality will only allow your family to live forever but it will not give them any defence against an attack of a wolf – they will not be able to match a wolf in battle."

A look of sheer determination crossed the face of the witch as the final piece of the puzzle was found. She could give them more than immortality. She could give them strength, speed and power. That stronger than a wolf's.

Esther now knew what it was that needed to be done and she now knew where to look.

xxx

Bonnie and Klaus returned to the village later that day and the first person they saw was Rebekah.

"There you two are," she greeted with a bright smile. "I have been looking all over for you," she said and linked arms with Bonnie and the three of them continued to walk.

"I had told you that Bonnie and I would be together for the day," Klaus replied with a roll of his eyes. His sister never listened to anything he said.

"Well, it has not only been me looking for you two but others as well," she said and looked between the both of them. "Bonnie, Ayanna has been looking for you and Niklaus," her eyes flickered to the ground and her voice dropped lower. "Father has been looking for you."

Klaus visibly tensed when Rebekah had informed him of Mikael looking for him and Bonnie immediately grabbed onto his arm and gave him a soft and comforting smile.

"Bonnie, you will find Ayanna over there," Rebekah told Bonnie with a friendly smile as she pointed over the other side of the village and beyond the trees.

"I will come and find you when after I finish speaking with Ayanna," Bonnie said to Klaus before she rose to her toes and gave him a quick kiss to the cheek.

Bonnie gave a quick goodbye to the two of them before she headed off in the direction Rebekah pointed to her.

"Ayanna," Bonnie announced her presence as she came upon the older witch with her back to her. Ayanna had been waiting for her just a little way into the woods to allow the both of them a little privacy from the town's people. "Rebekah said you were looking for me," she said with a polite smile.

"Yes, child," Ayanna replied with a smile of her own. "I must ask you something I know I should not," she said and took Bonnie's hands in hers. "I must know about the future and why you came here."

Bonnie let out a sigh before frowning. "I wish I could but Tamara said I shouldn't talk about it to anyone in risk of disrupting the timeline."

"I understand that, dear but I do believe what I need to know is related to why you are here," she said and Bonnie could sense the desperation in her voice. "I do believe Esther is planning something that goes against everything I have taught her."

Bonnie didn't know what to do. She knew exactly what Ayanna was talking about but she also remembered what Tamara said about this needing to happen, for Esther to succeed in her plans.

She felt conflicted. She wanted to tell Ayanna what was going on because she was Bonnie's family and because she deserved to know but Bonnie also knew that the older Bennett would try to prevent what Esther planned and that couldn't happen according to Tamara.

"If you will give me some time I will speak to Tamara and see what I can tell you but I don't want to risk ruining anything by telling you something I'm not supposed to," Bonnie finally said.

"So your presence here is connected to the Mikaelson's and to what Esther has planned for them."

Bonnie nodded slowly. "It is, but not in the way you may think."

_I'm not here to stop it. I'm here to make sure it happens._

Along with something else that she wasn't exactly sure on yet. Tamara had only made clear that she was not to interfere in the transformation of the Original family. That was something that needed to happen.

"But I need to speak with Tamara before I reveal anything else to you," Bonnie quickly added. She really did not want to risk completely screwing up the timeline.

She'd very much like to return home to something normal.

Ayanna exhaled deeply before she nodded her head. "Very well, I will remain here and wait for you while you speak with her."

"I'll try and be quick," Bonnie promised the older witch before she turned around and headed back towards the village.

Bonnie had just about reached Tamara when Rebekah suddenly came running up to her in near hysterics.

"Bekah, what is it?" Bonnie asked her and placed her hands on the other girl's cheeks out of concern. "What's wrong?"

"It is Nik," she got out through her tears. "He needs you."

Bonnie felt the blood rush from her face and her heart drop to her stomach. "What happened?"

"It's bad," Rebekah cried and Bonnie pulled her into her arms. "It all happened to fast. Elijah had managed to pull him off Nik but…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she continued to cry into Bonnie's shoulder.

Rebekah wasn't being exactly clear in her words but Bonnie had managed to get the point of what she was trying to say.

Mikael has beaten Klaus.

Bonnie held Rebekah closer to her and tried to push down all emotions that were threatening to surface. She needed to be calm right now.

"Where is Nik now, Bekah?" Bonnie asked.

"He left in the direction of the lake, I think Kol followed him," she answered and lifted her head off Bonnie's shoulder.

"Where is Mikael now?" she hoped wherever he was he was far away from Niklaus.

"Elijah took him off to calm down in the woods," she said and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

Bonnie caught sighed of Finn approaching them and she nodded to him before looking back to Rebekah. "Why don't you stay here with Finn and I will go see Klaus?" she suggested to her upset friend.

Rebekah had quickly latched onto her older brother's arm as soon as he reached the two of them.

"Do not worry, little sister, Niklaus will be fine," Finn comforted his sister and motioned to Bonnie to find Klaus.

xxx

Bonnie caught sight of Klaus as soon as she reached the lake. He was sitting with his back against the same rock she was earlier today. She also saw Kol not too far away from Klaus.

Kol smiled when he saw her and waved her over. She saw him say something to Klaus but she was too far away to hear what he said but whatever it was made Klaus sit up straighter while Kol only smirked at him.

"Greetings, pretty lady," Kol grinned when she stood in front of them. "I will give the two of you some time," he said and Bonnie thanked him with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Klaus as she sat on her knees between his open legs, her hands reaching to gently touch his reddened cheek but pulled back when Klaus hissed. "Sorry," she quickly apologised.

Klaus mustered a smile to tell her it was fine and his hand grabbed hers and held it.

"Rebekah is so worried for you," she said to him and moved his hair away from his face, careful to avoid the sore area of his face.

"My sister is too sensitive," he replied. "What she saw looked a lot worse than what it really was." Klaus hated that his sister had to witness that.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"I barely remember," he answered her and leant his head back against the rock. "It was all so quick."

Klaus was following Rebekah's direction to where his father was waiting but once he had arrived Mikael had driven his fist right into his face.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Klaus nodded and his free hand lifted up his shirt and Bonnie gasped at the purple and red splotches scattered over his stomach.

"He was rather angry with me," he tried to make a joke but it only caused Bonnie to frown.

Bonnie bit down hard on her lip to keep her emotions at bay, mostly her anger. Anger directed towards the cause of those wounds.

"There is no excuse," she said. "He should not have done this." She wanted to tend to him but had no idea how. She felt helpless.

"It is not as bad as it looks, my goddess," he said to her to try and put her at some ease.

"Why are you calling me that?" Bonnie asked him with a slight smile.

"You are what I imagined a goddess to look like," he said and brushed his fingers against her cheek bone. "You are kind, you are beautiful and strong – everything I imagined a goddess to be."

Bonnie looked down when she began to feel the heat rushing to her cheek for the second time today by his doing.

"I am no goddess," she said to him and looked back up to him.

He gave her the softest of smiles before he replied. "You are to me," he replied and began to lean forward for a kiss but before their lips could touch he let out a pained groan. By leaning towards her he had put pressure on the tender parts of his torso and Bonnie couldn't stop the feeling of anger from bubbling inside of her and it was all directed at Mikael.

The witch located Kol standing not too far away and motioned him to come back over.

When Kol reached them, Bonnie looked up at him. "I am going to go see if Tamara has anything that will help with the pain," she said to the both of them before she gave Klaus a quick kiss on the forehead and began to head back to the village, no longer able to hide the anger she was feeling.

xxx

Grams once told her that many things could fuel a witch's power and right now, Bonnie was livid and her mix of high emotion and power led her right to where Mikael was. She smiled to herself when she saw that he was alone. That was perfect for what she had in mind.

But unfortunately he had noticed her quicker than she would have liked. His glare was like ice when it fell upon her but she really didn't care, she wasn't afraid of him. She had no reason to be.

He was only human and she was a witch.

"What do you want, girl," his gruff voice spoke to her.

"Why are you like that to him?" she questioned him. "He tries so hard to be your perfect son and yet you treat him like dirt."

"Niklaus is a coward," Mikael sneered and Bonnie scoffed.

"Well, where I come from only a coward would beat their own child," she countered with a stern glare. She refused to back down from someone like him. "What is it that makes you despise him so much? He is a good person and doesn't deserve the way you treat him."

"I do not need to explain myself to you," he gritted and Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. "This has nothing to do with you, you are nothing."

"I'm not the one who hurts the people I am meant to protect," she shot back at him. "He's your son; you should be protecting him not hurting him."

"Keep talking, girl and you will regret it," he threatened and took a warning step towards her.

"If you even think about laying a finger on her, you and I will have a big, big problem," Bonnie heard Godric's even more threatening tone sound from behind her and soon enough she had Tamara and Godric standing either side of her, both staring down the man in front of them.

"You do not want to get on our bad side, Mikael, you know that," Tamara spoke. "You know very well what we are capable of."

"Perhaps you should keep that witch of yours under control," he sneered in Bonnie's direction.

"She is none of your concern, now leave us, return to your family," Godric said to him and Mikael wasn't foolish enough to not listen to the powerful Spirit.

He gave a final glare to the young witch before stalking off.

Bonnie's smirk fell from her lips once Tamara and Godric turned to face her. "I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't just stand by and do nothing while he was hurting Nik," Bonnie defended her actions.

"You should never confront someone like Mikael on your own," Tamara chided. "Even as a human he is still incredibly dangerous."

"We understand that you want to look out for Niklaus but you can't run after Mikael every time he does something to hurt him," Godric finished for Tamara.

"I'm not afraid of him," she said to them.

"Believe me, you will be," Tamara muttered under her breath low enough that Bonnie didn't catch what she said.

"How did you know what I was doing anyway?" she asked them as the three of them headed back to the village.

She wasn't going to bother fighting them on the Mikael situation. He wasn't worth the breath she'd waste talking about him as far as she was concerned.

"Because it is our job to look out for you," Godric answered and placed a hand on her shoulder. "As long as you are with us, you are our responsibility."

"And while you are here you are connected to us, Bonnie," Tamara told her. "We will always know where you are and if you are in any kind of danger."

"I guess that would come in handy," Bonnie shrugged and stepped over a log.

"But don't rely on us every time you get into a bit of trouble," Tamara warned her. "We asked you not to cause any trouble while you are here."

"It wasn't deliberate," Bonnie defended herself. "I'm just so over the way he treats Klaus."

"As are we but we can't get involved in their family disputes," Godric said to her.

"Well maybe if you did, Klaus wouldn't be the way he is now," Bonnie retorted.

She wasn't excusing all of present-Klaus' behaviour on his issues with Mikael but it would be silly to deny that it wasn't at least part of the reason, especially since Mikael kept tracking him all over the world with the intent to kill him.

That would mess anyone up.

"By the way," Bonnie said, Godric and Tamara's presence suddenly reminded her of her original plans to seek the two of them out in regards to Ayanna. "Ayanna is worried about Esther and knows that she has something up her sleeve aka turning her family into vampires and she is desperate to know if that's the reason I'm here but I told her I had to speak to you before I told her anything."

"Don't say anything," Godric said to her straight away.

"Ayanna is one we can trust," Tamara said to him. "If we can convince her that it's for the best and the Spirits wish for her to happen she will listen." Tamara turned her attention to Bonnie. "You can answer her questions but don't reveal too much, don't give her details and tell her that this is what the Spirits wish to happen."

"I still think it be best not to say anything at all," Godric jumped in.

"If we tell her nothing it will give her more reason to get involved and that is something she cannot do," Tamara responded to Godric. "I trust that Ayanna will listen to Bonnie and to the Spirits, she always does."

xxx

"Ayanna, I am so sorry I took so long," Bonnie apologised when she finally got back to Ayanna after she left Tamara and Godric.

As soon as Rebekah told her what had happened, Ayanna and her questions had been completely wiped from Bonnie's mind and all she could focus on was Niklaus and she just wanted to get back to him and see if he was okay.

"How is Niklaus?" she asked with concern. Ayanna shook off her apology; she too had heard what had happened and understood Bonnie's distraction. But Ayanna had not been able to return back to the village on this day. She did not want to face Esther after their earlier encounter.

"I think he will be okay," Bonnie answered. "Rebekah and Kol are with him now and Finn and Elijah are making sure Mikael stays far away from him."

Klaus was incredibly lucky to have the siblings that they did. They all worried and cared for him but she couldn't understand what they did for him to end up putting daggers in their hearts. It was something that always played in the back of her mind and she didn't think she'd ever understand.

"Did you speak with Tamara?" Ayanna asked her and Bonnie nodded. "What are you able to tell me?"

"That you need to let Esther do what it is she feels she needs to do," Bonnie said to her. "You need to not interfere because what she does must happen."

"What Esther plans to do goes against everything we were taught to believe in," Ayanna responded, a little shocked that the spirits wished for such an unnatural thing to come to pass. "No one should be able to live forever, especially not in the way Esther has planned for her family."

"You are right," Bonnie empathised with Ayanna. "But this is something that needs to happen for the world to form the way it needs to be and when it does, the spirits will step in and fix what Esther has done," she tried to explain to the older witch.

"Will Esther turn her family into monsters?" Ayanna finally gained enough courage to ask.

The witch cared for those children a great deal, she had known them all since they were just tiny babies and the possibility that they may be turning into something terrible and beastly was nearly too much for her to handle.

Bonnie managed to keep back the frown that was threatening to form before she answered her ancestor.

"Yes."

xxx

It was much later that evening when Bonnie met with Niklaus in the cave beneath the village. He looked up and smiled when he saw her enter the rocky cavern, one that she immediately returned as she sat down next to him on the cold, hard floor.

"How long have you been down here for?" she asked him and couldn't help but rest her head on his shoulder.

"Since returning from the lake," he answered her. "I was not ready to face anyone yet, especially not him." Bonnie could understand his reserves about returning back home. "I felt like being alone for a while," he said.

"You wish to be alone?" Bonnie asked him and looked up at him with a teasing smile.

Klaus grinned for what seemed to be the first time in hours and pulled Bonnie onto his lap. "I wish to be alone with you."

Being closer to his face, she was able to see the darkness on his cheek in the flickering light of the flaming torches. Bonnie brought her hand up to face and very gently her fingers brushed against the bruise that was forming on his cheek.

He flinched under her touch but only from the coolness of her fingers but he found her gentle brushes to be soothing against the sore flesh, so much though that his hand came up to wrap around her wrist to keep her hand there.

"You must have a healing touch," he smiled to her and his head turned so he could place a kiss to her wrist.

"Has he done this before?" she asked him and her other hand brushed through his hair and down to rest upon his shoulder.

Klaus shook his head. "Though I have been anticipating it for a long while now," he confessed to her.

"You should not have had to," she responded and her other hand fell from his cheek.

He gave her a soft smile as his arms circled her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Can we not speak of my father right now?" he requested and his forehead touched hers.

"Of course," she agreed and gave him a gentle but quick kiss that had Klaus sighing.

With each kiss, the pain left his body.

She kissed him again, a little more pressure added this time and her hands threaded through his hair.

Their lips moved together perfectly as Klaus ran his strong hands up and down her back and pressed them tighter together. He felt an ache in his torso but it was easily ignored when she began to trail kisses down his neck.

Bonnie slowly unlaced the strings of his shirt before removing the fabric all together and letting it drop to the ground next to them.

Her lips pulled away from his when her eyes caught sight of the forming bruises all over his torso from the hard kicks that Mikael had delivered to him.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you," she whispered as her fingers softly glided over the bruised areas. She felt Klaus' fingers under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him and his lips gently brushed against hers.

"Being here with you helps me to forget the pain," he murmured against her lips before he pulled her back in for another kiss. "When you are around I no longer feel the darkness surrounding me." Another kiss was placed on her lips. "You are my goddess, Bonnie. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I have never been happier than I am now with you," he confessed to her, lips brushing against hers with every word.

"You were you," Bonnie said and bit down on her lip and her hands cupped his face. "And you are making it incredibly difficult for me to resist falling for you, Niklaus," she said and their lips met once again, this time with more pressure, more passion.

"Then stop resisting," he whispered between a kiss, his hands slipping the dress from Bonnie's shoulders. "I have."

No more words were said between them, instead, the sounds of pleasure and passion were the only noises to be heard inside the now heated cavern as lips and tongues danced while hands explored every inch of exposed flesh as they joined as one.

xxx

Klaus had sensed Elijah before he heard him speak.

He had been waiting for his brother to wake up for quite some time now; he had heard Rebekah remove the dagger before she left for the witch house to await Bonnie's return and Klaus hadn't bothered to race down and put the dagger back in his brother's heart.

Elijah would understand his predicament much better than Rebeakh.

"You do know the first thing Bonnie will demand you do once she returns, do you not?" Elijah questioned his brother as he leant against the doorframe of Niklaus' bedroom.

"Release Finn and Kol," Klaus replied knowingly without turning to face his recently un-daggered brother.

"I would say it'd be better to remove the daggers before then," Elijah said and walked further into his brother's room and didn't stop until he was in front of the hybrid. "I know the both of them would love to welcome her home to us."

"She won't be staying for long," Klaus muttered and took another swig of the bottle of whiskey he held in his hands. "So I'd rather our brother's not witness the things she will say to me."

"Kol and Finn are not going to care about your troubles with her, they will want to see her because they care for her and would want to help her adjust to her new memories," Elijah explained to him. "It may even distract them from what you have done to them; they will be so preoccupied with Bonnie that they won't even think to extract their bit of vengeance on you for locking them up for so long."

Klaus knew that his brother had a point and it appealed to the hybrid. He knew Kol and Finn would both be feeling incredibly angry and vengeful for what he did to them so perhaps a distraction for them would not be so bad.

"I will remove the daggers once Bonnie arrives here," Klaus promised his brother. "I suppose it will be a nice surprise for them when they wake."

"I don't accept that," Elijah refused. "Remove their daggers now and explain to them what is going on and I will make sure they behave until you have dealt with your Bonnie related issues."

"How did you even know that it was today Bonnie would be going through this, you've been dead for the last few months?" Klaus asked him and Elijah pulled a neatly folded piece of paper from his suit pocket.

"Rebekah left me a little note informing me of the date and a promise not to repay you for the dagger in my heart," he answered. "And given today's circumstances I shall grant Rebekah her wish and leave you be," his voice then took on a more threatening tone that never failed to send a shiver down the hybrid's spine. "But only for today, I will allow you your time with Bonnie and regardless of how that goes, tomorrow you and I have an appointment."

Klaus finally looked up to Elijah with an emotionless façade. "I look forward to it, brother."

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of terrified to update because I've kept you guys waiting for so long….You all probably want to kick my ass right about now…
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm a little nervous about it TBH so I really hope you like it! I know some might not which is (partially) the reason I didn't go into great detail (saving it for later winkwink lol!) and obviously things in this aren't going to be 100% historically correct (probably not even 50%) because if it were, you'd never get updates because I would be throwing my laptop at the wall in frustration and I really don't want to do that.
> 
> Hope you don't mind the new nick-name. I wanted to use something different than the usual but don't worry if you don't, it won't be used a lot (see? I'm stressing about this chapter! Lol)
> 
> For my apology I am going to give you guys longer chapters starting next chapter because that is when the magic and Esther's plans start to form and take place and also because I really want to wrap up the past stuff and get to the modern stuff so I can actually go back to enjoying writing this story because I have a lot planned for it.
> 
> Thank you all so, so very much for the wonderful feedback I have been receiving for this story, I really appreciate it and each review gives me a kick of motivation so please keep them coming!
> 
> Any mistakes in this chapter I apologise for (I tried to read through it but it's late here and I'm super tired!) and please leave a review with your thoughts!
> 
> Next chapter Esther's figures out the details of her plans and she asks for Bonnie's assistance, Mikael gets on board with her plan too, lots of Klonnie, Finn and Kol in the present time and more!


	14. Beginning of the End

**_Present Day_ **

“They’ll be up any minute now,” Elijah said as he leant against the door frame of the room. It was obvious that he was keeping an on Klaus, waiting for him to run but Klaus was far too stubborn to leave right now. “It’ll be difficult for them,” he added with a soft tone. “Especially for Finn, with all these changes since the last time he was alive. He’ll be confused and he’ll be furious with you for leaving him in there for so long.”

“I’m more worried about Kol,” Klaus muttered under his breath and pulled himself up from his seat to pour himself an unhealthy amount of alcohol. Kol had far worse a temper than any of them. The last time Klaus had put a dagger in his heart a whole town had been slaughtered which had led Mikael directly to him, of course that had been Kol’s plan all along.

He was a vengeful little bastard.

“I’m sure once you tell him of what’s happening he’ll contain himself from doing anything drastic like last time. You know he cares for her. He won’t put her in harm’s way,” Elijah replied. “Nor will he want to deal with Rebekah if he does,” a faint smile tugged at the older vampire’s lips as he thought back to how protective Rebekah became over Bonnie, especially once she became a vampire.

He believed that once Bonnie had returned things would be no different in terms of those two. They would pick up right where they left off. Her relationship with Niklaus, however, would be a different story and he knew his brother was well aware of that.

More so, Elijah knew Niklaus was afraid of what would come when she returned. He feared the worst, feared the one person to ever hold his heart would throw it back at him without a single thought, that she would never want anything to do with him after what he had become over the years, after what he had done here in this very town to Bonnie and her friends.

“At least it will work out well for one of us then,” Klaus spoke practically reading his brother’s thoughts.

“You have no way of knowing what she will do,” Elijah told him. “You may be surprised.”

“I won’t hold my breath,” Klaus said and put down his glass and picked up the bottle instead and just as it reached his lips, a crash was heard from downstairs.

The hybrid let out a sigh and looked down at the bottle in his hands.

“I will go down and speak with them, try to calm them down,” Elijah said and straightened himself up. “I did promise you this day, after all.”

Klaus took a long pull of the bottle still in his hands before walking out the door and passed his brother. “Let them have their fun,” he smirked and sped into the rooms that contained the coffins. Once there, he saw both coffins tipped over and his brothers tearing into the blood bags he and Elijah and left behind for them.

Both of them looked up when they heard him walk in and he almost laughed when matching growls escaped them.

“Niklaus,” Elijah warned as he entered the room. “Don’t provoke them.” He could only do so much to stop them both tearing into their brother and if Niklaus wanted to bait the two of them, then he could deal with the repercussions on his own.

The blood bag dropped from Kol’s hands as he sent a lethal glare in Klaus’ direction.

“One hundred years, brother,” Klaus answered his unspoken question. He then looked over Kol’s head to Finn. “It’s been nine hundred for you, Finn.”

Elijah let out a sigh before moving away from Klaus and towards the edge of the room. If this was how he was going to deal with today, then so be it. But he will deal with it on his own.

Kol got to him first and Elijah saw Finn grab for the dagger that had been placed on the table at the back of the room.

“That will not work on him, Finn,” Elijah told him. Finn was the only one who didn’t know now about Klaus’ immunity to the dagger. The first time it was used on Finn was also the last. Klaus never removed it all those years ago. “His wolf side gives him immunity from it,” he gave a quick explanation.

“It will still hurt,” Finn sneered.

“That it will,” Elijah leant against the wall and let him continue on and he turned back to Kol who was currently using their brother as a rag doll, throwing him across the room, laying in hard kicks while he was down.

Finn soon joined the two of them and Klaus screamed out as Finn shoved the dagger right through Niklaus’ heart. Elijah looked down at his watch and decided he would give his two brothers’ a bit longer to extract their pound of flesh before he intervened to tell them what was going on.

At least their awakening would be met with good news.

“Where is our sister?” Elijah heard Kol question Klaus after a few more kicks, throws and stabs. “Do you have locked up, too?”

“Rebekah is with us,” Elijah spoke up, deciding now to intervene. “She’s currently out right now.”

“Out?” Kol arched a brow.

“She’s waiting for a friend to return home,” he responded lightly.

“Rebekah has a friend?” Kol nearly laughed. “She hasn’t had a friend since Bonnie.”

Elijah let a smile form on his face. “And that is who is returning home.”

Matching looks of confusion crossed Finn and Kol’s faces. “Bonnie’s been dead for over nine hundred years,” Kol said. “That’s not possible.”

“Was she turned?” Finn questioned and threw an accusatory gaze to Niklaus who gave him a scoff.

“Don’t give me that look; I never gave Bonnie my blood. Unlike you with Sage,” he smirked. “What were you two doing anyway? We didn’t know we could turn others. Into a bit of blood play, are we brother?”

Finn let out a growl but Elijah laid a hand on his shoulder to hold him back from attacking.

“She was not turned,” he answered the question. “Bonnie is a witch but she was never from our time.”

Elijah motioned for Klaus to take over from him; he knew the answer better than he did.

“Bonnie was only born nearly eighteen years ago. She’s a witch, a descendant of Ayanna.”

“Ayanna?” Finn repeated and Klaus nodded.

“But her family died, she came to live with Tamara,” Kol corrected, not quite understanding what his brothers were telling him

“Cover story,” Elijah told him. “Tamara and Godric were spirits; they were guiding Bonnie on a mission.”

“Bonnie lives with her father here in Mystic Falls. Today was the day she got sent back to when we were human. She’s due back in a few hours. Rebekah is waiting for her,” Klaus gave them a vague explanation.

“None of that makes any sense,” Kol glared at Klaus. “You haven’t mentioned her since the day we all left. Why are you brining her up now?”

“I know all this seems impossible, Kol, even by our standards, but it is true. I’ve seen Bonnie with my own eyes,” Elijah said and stood between Kol and Klaus before any more damage to the room could occur.

“What was she sent back for?” Finn questioned his two brothers.

Elijah turned to Klaus like the others did. He didn’t know the answer to that question but surely Niklaus did.

The hybrid gave a shrug. “Still trying to figure that out,” he lied to them rather convincingly.

Elijah didn’t know if it was the overwhelming circumstances they were experiencing but Finn and Kol seemed to accept his answer, Elijah, however, did not. He knew his brother was lying.

“Why don’t I give our brother’s the basic information then perhaps later you can go into more detail?” Elijah suggested to them. He didn’t know the full story yet so he could only give them what he knew, but at least they would respond better to him than to Klaus.

“Fine by me,” Klaus grumbled and wiped the dust from the walls from his shirt.

“But first why don’t we let our brother’s freshen up and get themselves comfortable,” he said and motioned for his two brothers to follow him, leaving Niklaus to his own devices.

**xxx**

**_Past_ **

Bonnie found the entire doppelganger mythology incredibly interesting, having met three of them in her time and noticing how similar yet how different they all were. Whenever Bonnie noticed Tatia in passing she couldn’t help but observe the familiar face and compare her to both Katherine and Elena.

Bonnie learnt that all three of them shared similarities and if the stories Bonnie had heard of Katherine when she was human were true, then they all had the same personality, too. The young witch thought that a doppelganger was just a shadow shelf, a copy of a face but that was it. She didn’t know just how deep the similarities ran.

One thing was for certain, the Petrova doppelganger’s seemed to enchant men at every turn. It would be impossible for Tatia to not notice the men stair as she walked passed them and she had certainly captured Elijah’s full and undivided attention whenever she was near him.

“You look as if you know her,” Bonnie heard Esther say and the older woman stood next to her.

“She reminds me of someone I knew back home,” Bonnie said to her. “It’s almost frightening how alike they are,” she added aloud before she could stop herself. She wasn’t supposed to be telling anyone of the future, especially to someone like Esther who knew of her situation but she couldn’t help with the occasional slip.

Esther, however, knew what she was doing. She had been waiting for the perfect moment to capture Bonnie alone around the presence of Tatia in hopes of gaining a little more information on the girl. Bonnie said she was a doppelganger and in magic, that meant a loophole to a spell of great importance. Bonnie being sent back here and to where there was a doppelganger of someone she cared about was no coincidence.

Unfortunately, Bonnie was not as forthcoming with her as she was with Ayanna but any little detail would help Esther greatly at this moment.

“Tatia is a lovely girl,” Esther lied through her teeth. She hated the girl; she didn’t believe her worthy of Elijah, not when she had a child without a husband. Everyone knew her of her reputation and it wasn’t a very good one.

“Elijah seems to care a lot for her,” Bonnie commented and looked up to the older witch. She knew Esther was lying. Though her tone was convincing, she couldn’t mask the hatred in her eyes as she looked upon the brunette flirting with her son.

“My son will make a woman very happy one day,” Esther responded with a forced smile. “Just as you make Niklaus,” she added, this time the smile seemingly a little more genuine. Bonnie didn’t know if that was trick or not.

“He’s wonderful and I care for him a great deal,” Bonnie said and quickly spotted the man in question speaking with Kol a little way away. She couldn’t even try to stop the smile that formed when he looked up and met her eyes.

She could feel a faint heat in her cheeks as the events of the previous night flashed through her mind.

It was an incredible night that they shared together and one that she wouldn’t soon forget. She could still feel every touch, every kiss, hear every gently word that he whispered into her ear. Whatever hopes Bonnie had been holding onto to stop herself from falling for Klaus had disappeared last night.

Bonnie was already hopelessly in love with him. However, she couldn’t bring herself to think about what that meant for her when she would return home. Surely Klaus would know of this, remember her being in his life once upon a time and yet he still tried to kill her.

“Contrary to what my husband believes, Niklaus is a good man. I am happy for the both of you,” Esther said and placed a hand on Bonnie’s shoulders. “I want all my children to find happiness.”

Esther hoped that by giving her blessing for the blossoming love between her son and the witch, if would give the two of them a sense of trust and perhaps allow Bonnie to feel she can speak to her freely without the burden of secrets and maybe she could even gain Bonnie’s assistance.

She left the younger witch not much longer later and sought out her husband. He greeted her with a kiss to the cheek. He had been very attentive to her since the death of their youngest son.

“I may have an idea that will work better than waiting for the girl to reveal what you want,” he said and placed both his hands on her shoulders. “Why don’t you contact the Spirits?” he suggested to her. “There must be one that can assist us. You can perform the ritual, speak to them. One of them must know something.”

“They may not help us,” she said. If Tamara and Ayanna would not help her, she doubted that others would want to. “What we wish to do is something that goes against everything the Spirits teach us.”

“You will never know unless you summon them,” Mikael replied and leant in to place a kiss to his wife’s forehead. “Tell me what you need and I will prepare for the ritual.”

**xxx**

“Is there something I should be aware of?” Ayanna questioned Tamara as soon as she found the Spirit wondering around the woods. “I know something is wrong and if it has to do with my descendant I should be made aware.”

“Bonnie may be your family but that doesn’t give you the right to information you cannot know,” Tamara replied as she turned to face the witch. “If it is Bonnie’s wellbeing you are concerned for then let me assure you that she will come to no harm.”

“Forgive me if I am not convinced by your words,” Ayanna narrowed her eyes at the other woman.

“Your concerns are noted, Ayanna but I cannot tell you anything and you should know that. Not even Bonnie is aware of why she is here yet,” Tamara said. “And when she is made aware then so will you. You two are connected here, after all.”

It was Bonnie’s family connection to Ayanna that helped keep her strength and power in this time. The Spirits could only do so much for her here.

“I assume next you will ask of me to let Esther continue on with this impossible vendetta to protect her family?”

Ayanna was still stunned to hear what Esther had wanted to do; she had kept her distance from her friend since, hoping that some time alone might clear her head and allow her to see the impossibility of what she was speaking of.

“You need to let Esther do what she feels she needs to,” Tamara answered. “I understand your fears for your friend, but you need to step back and let her go through with whatever she has planned. Only her own failure can make her see her mistake.”

“And what if she succeeds? What she wants is unnatural and goes against everything we stand for,” Ayanna countered. “How can you stand here and allow her to continue?”

“Because it is what we have been entrusted to do,” Tamara gave Ayanna a comforting smile and began to lead Ayanna back to the village. “You needn’t worry yourself, Ayanna. Trust that we have this under control.”

“You will come to me if something goes wrong,” Ayanna said and Tamara nodded.

“Of course. You will be the first one I come to.”

Ayanna gave a nod but didn’t fully accept the outcome of their conversation but she left it anyway, knowing she wouldn’t get anything out of a Spirit sworn to secrecy.

“Everything is going according to plan, I assume,” Godric said as he neared Tamara after Ayanna walked away from her.

“It always does,” she smiled to him. “Esther is on the right path to finding what she wants; Bonnie’s bond with the rest of the Mikaelson’s and Ayanna is growing.”

“Not to mention her relationship with the hybrid,” Godric added and his eyes flickered over to where Bonnie and Klaus were standing. “You are not concerned about the two of them?” he asked his partner.

“Why would I be?” she responded.

“I know I’m only here to assist you, Tam,” Godric said and turned to face Tamara once again. “I only know what’s going on with Esther. I don’t know the full story here but you do.”

The woman gave him a comforting smile before she replied. “There isn’t a thing you need to worry about. Everything that needs to happen is happening. It’ll turn out just fine.”

“I trust you,” Godric said and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

**xxx**

They were alone down in the cave and she watched him carve drawing onto the wall with the blade in his hands, he was illuminated by the glow of the torch they placed nearby. She watched from the other side of the cavern, seated on the floor with her back resting as comfortably as it could against the rocky wall.

When Esther had left her side earlier that day, he came straight over to her leaving Kol mid-sentence. Bonnie had nearly laughed at the look on Kol’s face when Klaus walked away from him.

The both of them had wanted nothing more than to share a kiss but they had decided to keep themselves private but as soon as they entered the cave, their lips connected almost instantly.

Bonnie subconsciously ran her tongue over her lips, enjoying the lingering taste of the long kisses they had shared before they parted.

Never in a million years did Bonnie think she would ever feel more than hatred for Klaus but being here, being with him in this time, before he became what he is in the present time, there was nowhere she’d rather be and no one she’d rather be with.

What they were doing was dangerous, who knows what this will change when she returns to the present but at the same time, it was perfect. She didn’t want a single thing to change but she wasn’t naïve enough to actually believe that.

It was all going to come crashing down around them very soon, she could feel it in her bones. It wouldn’t be long now until Esther finally found what she needed to complete what she wanted and part of Bonnie wanted to stop that, prevent all the awfulness that would become of the existence of vampires but also prevent what would happen to the family she had grown to care for deeply.

**xxx**

“Have you everything I need?” Esther asked Mikael when she met him in the middle of the woods, a fair way from the village and away from prying eyes.

“Everything you asked for,” he answered and stepped out of the circle he created with the ingredients requested. “All that is needed for you to do is light to circle,” he said and handed her the torch.

Esther nodded and took the torch from her husband before she stepped into the circle.

“Shall I stay?” he asked as Esther let the flames of the torch touch the circle and they both watched as the flames traced around the outer circle, separating the two of them. Esther shook her head, the light of the flames bouncing off her hair.

“I think it is best that I do this on my own,” she said and handed the torch back to Mikael who gave her a nod.

Esther watched her husband’s retreating form before she sat down in the middle of the circle. She breathed in deeply before she closed her eyes and focused on the power of summoning the Spirit she needed.

The witch focused on what she wanted. She focused on her family, her desire to keep them safe from the wolves and any other creature that could bring them harm. She projected those thoughts and wishes to the Spirits and hoped one of them would answer her.

There wasn’t any particular Spirit she was contacting, but anyone of who would listen to her, anyone that would be able to aid her in what she wanted or at the very least put her in the right direction.

Esther didn’t know how long she had been sitting there, could have been minuets, could have been hours but something finally happened - a voice inside her head. Someone had answered her pleas.

“Can you help me?” she asked the Spirit aloud. The flames surrounding her burned brighter.

_Yes_ , they answered and Esther flinched from the voice speaking inside of her mind.

“Is what I want possible?”

“How?”

_Blood of an innocent. Death to those who consume._

“Death to those who consume?” Esther repeated the words. “Do you mean we must kill them?”

_Yes. They must die while the blood of the innocent courses through them and they will rise once again. Human blood will complete the transition._

“What will they become?”

_Exactly what you want them to be; powerful, immortal.  Be warned, Esther, witches cannot be both. Pick your own path carefully._

“What will I need to complete this spell?”

xxx

Mikael was waiting for her when she returned to the village. By the time she got back, most torches had been extinguished and darkness had cast over the village. Esther hadn’t known how long the Spirits had kept her but she had been given the answer she was looking for.

“My love,” Mikael held out his hand for her when she neared him. “Did the Spirit’s answer you?”

She nodded her head and a small smile crossed her husband’s lips. Mikael was never a smiling man but knowing that they now had the means to finally give their family the protection they needed lit up his eyes.

“What is needed for us to complete the spell?” He took his wife’s hands in his and brought one up to his lips to place a gentle kiss to her knuckles, proud of her for finding the answer.

“Our children must consume innocent blood and die with it inside of them,” she told Mikael. “I must bless the blood before they drink it and afterwards, when they awake, they will need to drink fresh human blood to complete the spell.”

“When, my love?”

Esther inhaled deeply before she answered her husband. “Tonight.” She no longer wanted to feel the fear of losing another child; she wanted this to happen as soon as possible. “I must also draw energy and power for the spell and I cannot wait for the full moon, we must do this now, Mikael.”

Mikael’s gaze drifted over Esther’s head and towards the large White Oak tree that had been growing in the middle of the village since before he could even remember and it didn’t take a fool to know that the tree had mystical qualities about it.

xxx

Esther and Mikael had gathered all the siblings together no more than an hour after Esther returned. Mikael had handed them all wine laced with the blessed blood that they were to consume. Esther told them they were drinking for Henrik, a final farewell of sorts, just for the family.

Klaus didn’t miss the glare and the reluctance Mikael showed when he handed Klaus the wine.

After the small family gathering, the family once again separated. Rebekah was tired, Elijah and Finn wanted to finish their sparing session with Kol watching while Klaus went back to the cave where he left Bonnie when Rebekah came to summon him.

There was a strange expression on her face when he told her what his mother had wanted them to do but she said nothing, she only moved closer to him and took him in her arms, her head resting on his chest.

Once Niklaus had returned to his home, he was shocked to find Rebekah lying by the fire, her white dress stained with the deep crimson colour of her blood. He cried out and raced to his sister’s side, pulling her up and holding her head to his chest crying out her name, willing her to return back to their family, to him.

“It had to be done, boy,” came the unsympathetic tone of Mikael from behind him. “Your mother and I are doing this for all of you. She already has lost two children; she will not make it through another death.”

Niklaus eyed his father with confusing and fear. He didn’t understand what he was saying.

“Rebekah is dead,” he cried out and clutched his sister’s body tighter.

Mikael stalked closer to him and with a rough hand on his shoulder, ripped him away from his sister and pushing him to the ground. It was then when Niklaus noticed the sword in his father’s hand. His eyes widened when he placed all the pieces together, the bloody sword in his father’s hands and the body of his sister just a few feet away….

“You,” he breathed out in shock. “You did this to her.” His shock began to turn to anger as he looked up at the man who had murdered his sister.

“Unfortunately, it has to be done for you as well,” Mikael grunted before he raised the sword. “Believe me, boy, I wish for nothing more than to leave you behind but your mother says otherwise.”

Klaus had little time to react before he felt the sharp and incredibly painful sting of Mikael’s sword pierce his heart.


End file.
